


Jinetes de Dragones

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Series: About Dragons and Little More [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover btw, F/M, Gen, I dont know where in ASOIAF is setting, I never read ASOIAF but a friend convince me to do this, Post Hogwarts Mystery, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and why there isnt more fics about them?, no shame to saying it, whyyyyyy?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Los rumores los llevan a buscar tres huevos de dragón que están en manos de una muggle; pero no todo es lo que parece.





	1. No Era Su Principio

**Author's Note:**

> A Cass, que sin las brainstorming y charlas sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, esto no existiría. Además, me has resuelto todas las dudas que me generaste xD

Barnaby lo llevaba observando desde hacía varios minutos. Estaba convencido de que Charlie llevaba una hora y algo en esa misma posición: con un brazo descansando sobre el escritorio, apenas flexionado y sin moverlo, como si hubiese perdido la habilidad de moverlo o se hubiese olvidado de él por completo; el otro sostenía firmemente algunos papeles pasados por una máquina de escribir algunos días antes; tenía la espalda recta y la cabeza firme, apenas mirando los papeles porque su vista estaba enfocada hacia abajo.

—Es que no tiene sentido, nada de esto—soltó de repente, haciendo que Barnaby diese un respingo. No esperaba que hablase con tanto tiempo inmóvil—. Hicimos el seguimiento de esos huevos y hasta que llegaron a un diplomático y después… ¡nada!

El brazo olvidado, se movió con una rapidez inesperada, dando un golpe con la mano cerrada, volviendo a causar un respingo en Barnaby, quien tenía pocas horas de sueño.

—E investigamos todos sus movimientos en los últimos veinte años, desde que adquirió los huevos hasta hoy y…

Llevaban con ello desde hacía tres meses, desde que el rumor llegó por casualidad, cuando un mago comentó a un oficial del ministerio mágico rumano la historia de una mujer con tres huevos de dragón antiguos. 

Se abrió un expediente y contactaron con la reserva de dragones para ponerlos a trabajar en ello. Charlie fue uno de los ocho draconólogos que se vieron envueltos. Por la pasión que tenía por los dragones y la preseverancia para rescatarlos y asegurarse de que lleguen a la etapa adulta vivos y sanos.

Seguramente, el “antiguos” en huevos de dragón era para que cotizaran más en el mercado negro, pues nadie nunca vio un huevo de dragón tan antiguo existir.

—A lo mejor los regaló—sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de bostezar. Charlie lo miró por encima de su hombro y bufó.

—Imposible, ¿cómo regalarías eso? ¡Son huevos de dragón! Y no cualquiera, si los informes son ciertos-

—Char, todo bien, pero a menos que seas un especialista en dragones o un coleccionista mínimamente interesado, jamás lo sabrías—remarcó, quitándole importancia—. Y si lo supiera, sería un buen regalo para demostrar que la otra persona l¡te importa.

Charlie se giró para verlo, Barnaby pocas veces decía cosas inteligentes respecto a esos casos. Era muy bueno conociendo y tratando a todo tipo de criaturas fantásticas, pero no para las investigaciones, estaba ahí porque Charlie lo hacía complice de todo lo que hacía. El hombre se encogió de hombros y le hizo gesto de que no era la gran cosa.

Pero esta vez, era diferente. Charlie había revisado una y otra vez los registros de las actividades que hizo el diplomático desde que adquirió los huevos hasta la actualidad. Se volvió hacia su escritorio, con mirada pensativa.

—Creo que hubo una boda, este año o el pasado… Quizás...—murmuró mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y volvía a revisar los papeles.

Cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, comenzó a buscar en las pilas más grandes que había en el fondo de la oficina.

—Vamos, ayúdame, Barny. Necesito encontrar la lista de eventos a las que asistió.

Fueron dos jornadas laborales completas, lo que tardaron para encontrar la información. Charlie tuvo que dejar el resto de sus tareas en la reserva para poder dedicarse por completo a esa obsesión. Finalmente, halló la lista. Figuraba varias asistencias a una variedad de eventos de caridad, subastas, catas de vino, cumpleaños y un casamiento.

Su corazonada le dijo que ése era el camino que debía seguir.

—¿Quién es Drogo?

La pregunta disparó más investigaciones; empezando porque el nombre no se hacía familiar en lo absoluto en lo que respectaba a la comunidad mágica rumana. Terminó descubriendo que el casamiento no era una unión mágica, sino de dos  _ muggles _ . Eso, le dio mala espina, en un primer momento. Tras una comprobación trabajando con el enlace  _ muggle _ , comprendió que el hombre era un hombre de alta alcurnia, investigado pero nunca procesado por una diversidad de crímenes sospechosos. Un mafioso, describió Barnaby, tras ver la apariencia prolija de sus ropas, la mirada seria, el cabello inusual y el maquillaje.

—Como la de _‘tengo una propuesta que no podrá rechazar’_ o algo así. Penny mencionó alguna vez eso.

Aquello les llevó a más investigaciones, el terreno  _ muggle  _ no era su especialidad y tuvieron que apoyarse en el ministerio rumano, chequear contactos y obtener información desde el otro lado. Y, la cosa se puso interesante. 

Drogo contrajo matrimonio con una extranjera, según el informe y entre la lista de invitados, figuraba que, en efecto, el diplomático había asistido. Buscando en las fotos, una caja singular resaltaba entre la montaña de regalos nupciales. No hizo mucha falta, sumar dos más dos.

—Barny, eres un puto genio —comentó en la soledad de su casa, dándole unas palmadas a los papeles.

Ahora sí. Cualquier hombre que quisiera presentar sus respetos a alguien de poder, haría regalos costosos. A más costosos, mejores posibilidades de serle de estima. Barnaby debía saberlo por sus padres mortifagos, a veces olvidaba su origen. Aunque, claro, dudaba que un  _ muggle  _ supiera su valor.

A menos que fuese uno de esos  _ muggles  _ obsesionados con su mundo.

No obstante, al revisar un poco más, descubrió algo de una disputa, una herida de muerte y el estado vegetal actual de Drogo, hacía tan solo unas semanas. La frustración volvió a atacarlo, pero solo hasta que recordó a la esposa del hombre. Ella debería estar en posesión de los bienes remanentes ¿no?

No había gran información sobre la esposa, solo un nombre, apellido y datos básicos, pero la foto hablaba por sí sola. Le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo, aún a sabiendas que no se iba a mover porque era tecnología  _ muggle _ .

—Fleur —murmuró, recordando a su cuñada, a los cabellos rubios, casi blancos, a la piel blanca, brillante como la luz de luna. Esa belleza que era fácilmente reconocible, memorable, irresistible para muchos.

Sunneva Kutznetsov. Esa mujer no era  _ muggle, _ aunque los datos dijesen lo contrario, aunque la catalogasen como albina y vaya a saber que cosas más. Mínimamente, tenía que tener sangre de  _ veela _ . Y, aunque su nombre no le sonaba, aunque seguramente fuese falso; era una conexión, una pista a seguir. Lo  _ sentía _ . 

Y un Weasley siempre seguía su instinto.

Le costó una semana más, conseguir las direcciones del trabajo oficial, de la casa que tenían en Bucarest y la cabaña que tenían en Barsov, sobre la montaña. Los magos eran muy descuidados con la recopilación de datos y eso lo sacaba de quicio porque significaba un papeleo excesivo y ni hablar del contacto social al que debía exponerse cuando Barnaby no estaba. 

Le sorprendió descubrir que su casa estuviese cerca de la de ellos, significando que eran “vecinos” por ponerlo de alguna forma; quizás si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, podría haber dado con ellos antes. Pero no era momento para hundirse en el remordimiento. En medio de la noche, preparó su equipo y alertó a sus compañeros de que creía que había encontrado las posibles ubicaciones de los huevos.

Se movieron en equipo, como siempre debían moverse frente a aquellas situaciones. Recuperar huevos o dragones en cautiverio no era fácil, nunca. Uno no sabía con qué se podía encontrar y, para trasladar dragones, lo mejor eran grupos numerosos de personas.

Primero buscaron en las clínicas veterinarias  _ muggles  _ de Bucarest, sin resultados positivos para ellos, pero sin duda, encontrando cosas interesantes para la policía  _ muggle _ . Dejaron que los protocolos y las relaciones diplomáticas se encargaran del tema antes de volar en escoba la casa que correspondía a Drogo y su esposa.

Nada, tampoco. Y, curiosamente, la hallaron muy desordenada. Manchas de sangre en la sala de estar y en el patio trasero, viejas señales de la supuesta pelea que ocurrió hacia nada de tiempo y la policía muggle seguía investigando. En el correo, también hallaron cartas de condolencias, tarjetas fúnebres que los alertaron de un niño que murió antes de nacer.

_ Pobre mujer _ , pensó Charlie, compadeciéndose. Por las fechas, se daba cuenta que un evento era consecuencia del otro. Lamentó la suerte de aquella mujer y siguió adelante. Su objetivo era otro.

—Bueno, solo queda la cabaña en Brasov—comentó Barnaby acercándose, en sus manos, llevaba un abultado álbum de fotos.

—¿Y eso?—no pudo resistir preguntar.

—Oh, nada; solo es un álbum del casamiento. Difícil imaginar que él era un criminal  _ muggle  _ bastante importante—comentó—; me pregunto como me hubiese ido si me hubiese enfrentado con él…

* * *

Más o menos, la distancia desde Bucarest hasta Barsov era de tres horas y, en escoba, si a uno no le afectaba las alturas, podía disminuir el tiempo a la mitad o menos, dependiendo de la escoba.

Charlie aún seguía teniendo el récord de ser el más rápido con la escoba, más cuando la Navidad pasada, André le regaló una Saeta de Fuego personalizada para que el mango tuviese forma de dragón. Por esto, fue uno de los primeros en llegar; el resto se había aparecido a una zona segura de aparición en Barsov y de ahí se habían movido a pie, tardando lo mismo o más que él.

Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Estando a algunos kilómetros de distancia, observó una luz lejana, que se le hizo sospechosa. Mientras más se acercaba, más veis y no tardó en comprender. La cabaña estaba en llamas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y apresuró su vuelo con nerviosismo, temiendo lo peor.


	2. Extrañas Circunstancias

No podían apagar el incendio, pondrían en riesgo a los huevos de hacerlo por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Así que, por más tedioso que se les hiciera, se sentaron a esperar, con una guardia mínima que controle que el fuego no se expandiera al resto de la montaña.

—Posiblemente, arda toda la noche—comentó Barnaby, sentado sobre una roca, jugando con un Bowtruckle cercano, con el afín natural que solía  tener—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco?

Charlie lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, decidido a quedarse en el lugar, apoyando parte del peso de su cuerpo en la saeta con la que viajó hasta allí.

Las horas fueron pasando, el fuego menguó eventualmente. Quedó el esqueleto de concreto de las escaleras y la base, algunas paredes de madera carbonizada, detalles de metal de los muebles. Charlie fue el primero en avanzar a la escena, preocupado por el bienestar de los huevos de dragón. Barnaby dejó al Bowtruckle y no tardó en seguirlo con cierta pereza y cansancio. Conocía a Charlie desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, así que no se sorprendía de la entereza que tenía para esas cosas.

Posiblemente desde Newt Scamander y de Harvey Ridgebit, Charlie era el mago más entusiasmado por los dragones que jamás existió. La devoción con la que se dedicaba a ellos, sea para estudiarlos, cuidarlos y rescatarlos de ambientes nocivos para ellos, era única; como si él se nutriera de su trabajo para tener más energías para invertirlas en el trabajo, dando a lugar, un círculo vicioso.

La cabaña debió ser bastante atractiva en su estado anterior, era amplia, espaciosa y tenía un aire íntimo, además de una buena vista; o al menos eso pensaron mientras empezaron a mover escombros con cuidado y a adentrarse más en el lugar.

Charlie fue el primero en llegar a la sala de estar y al hacer un paneo general antes de uno más específico, notó tres cosas. Una lo sorprendió más que el otro.

Un cuerpo carbonizado, por la posición, daba la sensación de que estuvo atado a una columna.

Una figura de cabellos blancos e impolutos, con la piel oscurecida por las cenizas y el humo, de espaldas a él. La figura lloraba, encorvada frente a un sillón.

Tres dragones bebés trepados a ella con la obsesión de una cría con su madre.

* * *

Ante la exclamación de sorpresa, oída a sus espaldas, Daenerys se dio vuelta, poniéndose de pie y sin sentir el pudor por su condición actual. El fuego consumió todas sus ropas, pero nunca su piel. Llevaba rato mirando los dragones que habían emergido de los huevos, llorando casi con orgullo por haber conseguido su primer paso.

Era un hombre de su edad, joven. Cabello rojo, abundante con bucles sobre su frente y parte superior de la cabeza, corto y prolijo a los lados; la piel blanca manchada de incontables pecas y ojos que, con las primeras luces de la mañana, eran de un azul intenso.

Era un hombre de hombros anchos, de cuerpo trabajado y de una complexión que le recordaba al estereotipo de leñador, pero más estilizado, no tan alto y con ropas de aventurero o explorador.

En la soledad de la habitación, ambos se contemplaron. Voces vinieron de afuera, preguntando el estado de la situación. Ella miró, dando cuenta de la presencia de más personas allí, él no apartó la vista de ella.

—¿Cómo has...?—preguntó el hombre al fin, con voz ronca, maravillado.

Sonrió y ella volvió a mirarlo. Y, enseguida, vio como se paraba a sacarse la túnica que llevaba y le hizo un gesto de ofrecersela antes de lanzársela en su dirección. Daenerys la atrapó en el aire, sin temer que los dragones se cayeran. Se vistió y siguió contemplando al hombre.

—Tengo tantas preguntas...—le confesó—; pero no es momento, ni lugar.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón.

—Charlie Weasley, es el nombre—agregó, sonriendo fugaz, intentando parecer empático, intentando construir un vínculo de confianza mínimo.

Ella lo observó de nuevo y asintió.

—Daenerys Targaryen—respondió brevemente, con la expresión inmutable. Quizás, presa del momento, resignada a su situación y a lo que suponía que podía depararle, no temió usar su verdadero nombre

El tal Charlie asintió, murmurando un “es un placer”

—No estoy solo —explicó, avisándole algo que ya sabía—; trabajo en un santuario de dragones-Soy mago, mi trabajo es-yo-Me preocupo por ellos ¿sabes?-Me encargo de alimentarlos, de que están bien, sanos, a salvo, seguros.

Ella asintió con rapidez, entendiendo poco y nada de lo que decía. Vio que el hombre ponía las manos a la vista de ella, en una posición donde no podía hacer mucho. Lo vio dar un paso cauteloso. Ella mantuvo la posición, atenta

—Estuvimos buscando los-tus—ella hizo un gesto a los dragones que, estaban peleando por posiciones en sus hombros, debajo de la túnica y él asintió—. Sí. Queríamos evitar todo esto.

Lo vio hacer un gesto refiriéndose a la habitación.

—Fui yo—le aclaró Daenerys, llamando la atención de él—; eran fósiles- los huevos eran fósiles. Tenía que despertarlos.

Notó como el hombre se tensaba y la miraba con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?—alcanzó a preguntar.

Ella tomó aire y lo exhaló como resignada a su destino.

—Tengo que tomar el lugar que me corresponde.

* * *

 

Así que Sunneva se llamaba Daenerys. Sí tenía tiempo, buscaría si existen antecedentes de Daenerys o era un nombre falso también. Aunque dudaba de ambas cosas.

La resolución con la que dijo lo que dijo, lo dejó helado. Era consciente que la sangre _veela_ en ella la hacía una mujer tan poderosa como de temer. Algo le dijo que también debía de tener otro tipo de sangre, para poder resistir el fuego de esa manera, para poder tomar una decisión que la podía haber matado. O quizás era una de las capacidades de las _veelas_ que él desconocía.

La pregunta obvia se deslizaba en su cabeza y le pedía a gritos que la manifestara, pero sentía que no era el tiempo, ni el lugar, como bien dijo antes.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros—manifestó—; es para cerrar la investigación y-

—No le entregaré los dragones a nadie —Charlie la miró y asintió, sin poner en duda sus palabras.

—Pero tienen que alimentarse apropiadamente ¿sabes qué darle?

La vio dudar, la vio estremecerse. Por supuesto que no sabía.

—Tenemos la suficiente comida, y la apropiada en el santuario. Podemos asegurarnos de que estén sanos y…

—Está bien, iré— lo interrumpió, dando los pasos necesarios para quedar cerca de él.

La reacción primera de Charlie fue dar medio paso hacia atrás, indeciso ahora, tomado por sorpresa. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Llevarla al santuario, separarla de los dragones para hacerle un chequeo a los cuatro? Dudaba que tuviesen los elementos necesarios para hacerle un chequeo a Daenerys, ella debería ser ingresada en el sanatorio local y… No, no sería así. Ella no se dejaría. Deberían llevar el equipo a ella, seguramente al santuario.

El papeleo que significaría eso, las discusiones… ya se lo venía venir.

—Ey, Char, que te estoy hablando ¿encontraste al-go?—Barnaby caminó a la habitación y quedó congelado en medio de la acción— ¿Qué-?

Ambos miraron al castaño, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Tal como lo predijo, la cantidad de papeleo y discusiones al respecto fue INMENSA. Daenerys se negó rotundamente a separarse de los dragones y los mismos, de ella. También se negó a alejarse demasiado de Charlie, quien fue uno de los pocos que tuvo la delicadeza de hablarle como a un ser humano. Barnaby fue el primero en respaldar la postura de Daenerys, porque Charlie lo hacía intentando explicar la situación lo mejor qué podía. Siempre usó su otro nombre y lejos estuvo ella de preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Los nombres falsos estaban para que la gente los encontrara.

Tuvo que admitirse que se lamentaba haber dicho su verdadero nombre, pero le aliviaba en una pequeña porción saber que él la ayudaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella?

Recién al mediodía, pudieron arribar al santuario, con algo de tranquilidad y seguidos muy de cerca por el resto del equipo, superiores, Aurors enviados por el ministerio y empleados del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas Rumano. Toda una comitiva innecesaria.

Tuvieron que suspender las visitas guiadas al santuario, programadas para el día siguiente y limitarse a hacer las guardias de cuidado mínimo mientras el resto de los magos y brujas disponibles se encargaban de la situación.

—Eres un buscador y cuidador de animales, Weasley— gruñó su superior, un tipo robusto, con el cabello canoso y ojos verdes en una oficina pequeña y vidriada—; no niñero o detective de ningún caso. Dejale eso a los Aurors, por amor a Merlín. Ya superó tu jurisdicción.

—No la dejaré sola, necesita atención médica y no confía en nadie ¿crees que dejara que los dragones vengan con nosotros como si nada?

No, por supuesto que no los dejaría. Ellos eran su única esperanza ahora.

—Para eso tenemos protocolos para extraerlos por la fuerza. Esa chica, o el hombre que le regaló los huevos en primer lugar, rompió las reglas. No se puede criar dragones bajo ningún concepto. Es una práctica prohibida y hay una pena por ello. ¿Sabes lo que Pro-hi-bi-do significa, Weasley?

Las orejas del pelirrojo estaban rojas como un tomate mientras hablaba. Daenerys observaba, manteniendo los dragones entre sus brazos, negados los mismos a moverse y adquiriendo posturas defensivas por la tensión de la situación. Aurel B. Dumitrescu era su superior y jefe en el santuario y por lo general tenía un carácter explosivo cuando hacian algo que no correspondía.

—¿Y tu sabes lo que hacen los protocolos de extracción mal ejecutados? ¡Matan dragones! El trauma ocasionado por separarlo de la madre, o de quien creen que es la madre—hizo un gesto hacia Daenerys—, hace que mueran de angustia. Son tres cruzas de un Hocicorto Sueco con-con-con vaya a saber qué; Sabes qué tan preciados y lo poco comunes que son. Si lo separamos de su madre-

—Esa mujer no es-

—Para ellos _sí_ , fue lo primero que vieron cuando eclosionaron. Sepáralos de ella y morirán. _Lo sabes._

La declaración no daba lugar a objeciones y se hizo un silencio tenso donde Daenerys examinó a los tres dragones que descansaban en sus brazos, tenían similitudes entre ellos, pese a los distintos colores de sus escamas. El hombre suspiró y terminó por ceder.

Charlie guió a Daenerys fuera de la habitación, negado a dejarla a solas con alguien que no sea de su confianza por miedo a una movida maliciosa.

El santuario, en sí, parecía una fortaleza medieval, a nivel y subterránea, ubicada en una montaña que no se encontraba en ningún mapa _muggle_. Toda la parte subterránea era nueva, y se notaba por el estilo de construcción moderno, con tendencias alemanas e inglesas. Los pasillos eran largos, anchos y altos, como para que entrasen los dragones en caso de que necesiten ser transportados por esos lugares. Y, sin embargo, no hacía frío, sino que estaba templado pese a sus dimensiones y la humedad que debía de poseer.

La mayoría de las habitaciones eran vidriadas y dejaban ver las salas de examinación y oficinas. Al notar como Daenerys observaba, Charlie no tardó en hacer algunas acotaciones.

—No tienen nada de Hocicortos Suecos, pero es la raza con la que mejor se convence a la gente—comentó—; parece un Ironbelly Ucraniano, a simple vista, porque es bipedo, pero… no tienen el tamaño adecuado.

—¿Eso es malo?—preguntó, Charlie le dio una mirada.

—Eh, son menos apreciados y nadie quiere un Ironbelly adulto por el tamaño y el humor que suelen tener, pero… no por eso tienen menos derechos que los Hocicortos —se encogió de hombros—, cuando los examine sabré mejor.

Ella guardó silencio. Ya no parecía el mismo que estaba nervioso y enojado por las medidas cautelares que sus superiores le instaban a aplicar y él se negaba por el haberle dicho a ella que no la separarían de sus dragones. Quizás era un hombre cuyas emociones eran demasiado para él en algunos momentos.

—¿Iremos ahora a examinarlos?—preguntó—, parece que tienen hambre…

—Me gustaría, pero primero hay que hacer algo sobre tu ropa...—lo último lo dijo en voz casi baja y con un tono avergonzado.

—Pero la túnica no deja nada a la vista—insistió.

Vio como Charlie se negaba a mirarla y los colores se le subían al rostro. Daenerys sonrió sutilmente.

—Sí-b-bueno… ehm-eso no quita que-que necesites ropa.

Doblaron casi con rapidez en uno de los pocos pasillos angostos que cortaban por el que iban, dieron varias vueltas más y entraron a lo que parecía ser, unos vestuarios. Allí estaba Barnaby con una mujer de cabellera castaña y con algunos mechones más claros. Ojos tan violetas como los de ella y una mirada un poco aburrida de tener que esperar. Los dos estaban sentados en los banquillos y la mujer tenía un bolso de tela a sus pies.

Al entrar, ambos interrumpieron su conversación y los miraron.

—Weasley—resopló la mujer— ¿Vergonzoso de ver a una mujer en las ropas con las que nació?

—Mérula, tan incómoda como siempre por ayudar —respondió Charlie, sin darle importancia al comentario—; muchas gracias por ayudarnos, es muy amable de tu parte.

Mérula volvió a resoplar.

—C-como sea; tienes ropa limpia y nueva, madre de dragones —habló dirigiéndose a Daenerys.

—Mi nombre es-

El efecto fue inmediato, Barnaby se llevó las manos a los oídos y empezó un “lalalala” molesto, mientras que Mérula le hizo un gesto de interrumpirla.

—Charlie nos dijo que el nombre que le dijiste no es el de los registros; si quieres hacer algo inteligente y mantener el poco bajo perfil que te queda, no lo digas—avisó, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Barnaby para que parase.

No, por supuesto que no. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Ese fue un momento de debilidad muy grande que intentaría no tener más.

Daenerys miró a Charlie y él asintió, acordando con aquellas palabras. Aquello le hizo ruido, de alguna manera ¿la estaban ayudando? ¿querían no meterse? Si ninguno de los dos sabía o quería saber su nombre, significaba que Charlie era el único que sí sabía.

—Estaremos obligados a incluirlo en los informes, si alguien escucha o… lo que sea—acotó Charlie—; es por seguridad.

—Además, no nos pueden reprender por algo que no sabemos—finalizó Merula.

Daenerys asintió, clavando su mirada en Charlie, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que él no deseó responder. En cambio le señaló las duchas y le pidió a Mérula que le entregara el bolso. Ellos esperarían allí y en ningún momento se opusieron a que entrara allí con los dragones.


	3. Burocracia

—¿Qué harás?—inquirió Mérula en cuanto el ruido de la ducha se hizo oír.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Los convenceré de que me dejen a cargo de ella, no confío en que le dejen tener los dragones.

—Cuando crezcan y ganen autonomía, van a tener más y mejores razones para sacárselos y llevarla a juicio por estar en posesión de dragones con intenciones de criarlos—acotó Barnaby—; pero estamos hablando de años hasta que llegue ese momento.

—Y cuando llegue, ella sabrá qué hacer—comentó; esperaba que fuese así. No había hablado demasiado con ella, pero le daba la impresión de que era una sobreviviente de la vida.

—Todo esto, si comprueban que ella no es  _ muggle _ —señaló Merula.

—¿pero le viste el cabello, la piel? Tiene sangre de  _ veela _ .

—¿Es ella consciente de su ascendencia? ¿tuvo educación mágica o solo suerte?—insistió clavando sus ojos en Charlie—.Los informes dicen que es albina, todo el trato que recibe es como si fuese  _ muggle. _

—Ya establecimos que los informes mienten.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal esto? Cada vez que tu hermano y su esposa, la que es un cuarto veela, vienen de visita, tienes a la mitad del santuario, Barnaby incluido, babeando por ella. ¿cómo es que acá no pasa?

El pelirrojo bufó y se sentó en los banquillos. Barnaby ni se inmutó por ese hecho, aunque tampoco era algo que le enorgullecerse.

—Son muchas cosas a considerar, muchas le ayudarán a salir indemne del asunto—continuó hablando ella—; otras solo la inculparán más. Además, ¿por qué ayudarla? No la conoces, solo es una mujer que encontraste en una casa quemada con tres dragones que estuvieron buscando por meses.

Charlie se enderezó en el lugar y se encogió de hombros.

—Es extraña toda la situación. El regalo, el matrimonio con ese hombre  _ muggle _ , el incendio para que los dragones eclosionen… lo que dijo cuando la encontré. Ningún huevo de dragón eclosionar de esa manera, por más que sobreviva a esas temperaturas.

—Puede ser una persona para el ala mental...—Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—No, hay algo más.

Barnaby y ella intercambiaron una mirada y fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

— _ Suit yourself, _ Weasley, cuando te mate mientras duermes, te diré “te lo dije”—Charlie negó con la cabeza, pero rió.

—Aprende a confiar ciegamente, Mérula. No te hará daño—la mujer se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Esas ganas de ser mártir que tienen  _ ustedes _ …

* * *

 

Para cuando Daenerys salió del baño, vestía zapatos de poco taco negros, vaqueros grises claros y una túnica verde oscuro con una sobre-túnica negra. Su cabello blanco brillaba con las gotas de agua remanentes que quedaron. Ya no había rastros de ceniza en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que su piel brillaba como la luz de la luna. Charlie le sonrió brevemente al verla, parecía más relajada.

—Nada que un baño pueda solucionar ¿no?—comentó con una sonrisa de compromiso.

—Tu amiga tiene ropa… interesante—resumió ella, tenía voz suave, calmada; igual que hacía unas horas atrás.

—Tiene gustos oscuros, sí —asintió él—; más tarde te conseguiremos otra cosa, si se da la oportunidad.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se observaron. Ella tenía ojos violetas, a diferencia de los celestes o grises que solían tener las  _ veelas _ . Tampoco era un rasgo distintivo de los humanos. Había en ella algo de magia, sin duda. Su piel, su cabello, había algo sobrenatural en ella que le gritaba a sus sentidos que esa mujer era todo, menos  _ muggle _ .

—¿Y los…?—la pregunta se respondió sola, porque enseguida, un dragón bebé, de escamas negras y rojas, y mirada desafiante, aparecía por la espalda de Daenerys, trepado a su hombro derecho.

A la cintura de ella, del lado izquierdo, apareció el segundo, verde y bronce, con una mirada más calmada, pero perspicaz. Y, el tercero, color blanco y oro, aferrado al tobillo derecho, parecía mucho más calmado. Charlie los observó con atención, también limpios y frescos, y más relajados, aunque un poco a la defensiva. Debian entender que la situación no era buena.

—¿Todavía tienen hambre?— Daenerys asintió—¿tú también?

—No, gracias —Charlie asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, avisame cualquier cosa—comentó—; no suele haber mucha cortesía a los sospechosos de infracciones graves.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y el dragón rojo y negro la miró antes de imitarla. Charlie sonrió por ese pequeño gesto del dragón.

—Es la primera vez que te refieres a la situación tan directamente—observó.

—Una vez cubiertas las situaciones de urgencia, se puede hablar con más tranquilidad.

—La ropa no es-

—Mucha de la gente con la que te encontrarás aquí tiene más tiempo tratando animales que personas, yo incluido—la interrumpió con un breve gesto—; para bien o para mal, tener ropa puesta te dará más humanidad a sus ojos.

Se hizo silencio en el cual ella tuvo tiempo de asimilar las palabras y asentir. Sí, no era de sorprenderse que estuviera en problemas en cuanto saliers de los restos de la cabaña. Solo que ahora tenía un poco más de contexto.

—¿Hay un cronograma?—por la expresión vaga que hizo, se dio cuenta de que sí había un cronograma, pero este se iba armando sobre la marcha.

—Lo más probable será que te quieran interrogar; puedo retrasarlo poniendo la excusa de tus dragones, pero-

—¿Por qué me ayudas?—lo interrumpió.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Charlie guardó silencio, hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

—No hay respuesta corta para eso—respondió en primer lugar y antes de darle tiempo a acotar, continuó—; pero la respuesta legal es que hiciste algo que no debías y donde muchos mueren, tu… saliste indemne. Y eso, más los detalles, hace que sea… cuanto menos, interesante.

—¿Quieres estudiarme, entonces?

—No… no es eso, pero...—Charlie dejó que el momento se dilatara—, no eres  _ muggle _ , y pero has vivido con ellos en vez de con los de tu clase. Tus registros no dicen nada y, los  _ muggles _ solo te mencionan cuando te casaste con quien es-fue… tu esposo. No eres nadie, técnicamente, y sin embargo conseguiste huevos de dragón fosilizados y tenías un conocimiento para que eclosionaran. Uno raro, porque no suelen-pero eso no viene al caso.

En algún momento de su respuesta, dejó de mirarla, por lo que tuvo que volver a encontrar sus ojos cuando quiso hacer hincapié en que él era de confianza para ella.

—Mi familia es  _ especial _ , sabemos distinguir ciertos patrones, ciertas marcas...—continuó—. Quiero ayudarte.

Casi pareció que silabeó las palabras cuando las dijo. Daenerys se quedó en el molde, sin saber o estar segura de cómo reaccionar. Charlie le hacía recordar un poco la lealtad de Jorah, a la amabilidad de Drogo durante la última parte de su matrimonio, a la determinación de Visarys que lo llevó a venderla. ¿En qué sentido era  _ especial _ la familia de Charlie? El acento inglés estaba muy presente en él, así como en la mujer y el otro hombre, a diferencia del resto de la gente que les habló en las pasadas horas.

No sabía cuánto podía confiar en él, por ahora, pero tenía que reconocer que los gestos para que confiara en él le salían natural. 

Daenerys decidió asentir lentamente; necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a salir de aquella investigación. Si trascendía lo suficiente, podían encontrarla.


	4. Protocolo

Verlo examinar a los dragones fue una experiencia similiar a ver a un veterinario amante de los animales hacerle un chequeo rutinario a un gato o a un perro. Charlie sonreía, reía, dejaba que le mordisquearan la mano o los dedos, y sin importar cuantas veces quisieran volver con Daenerys, los volvía a tomar entre sus manos y dejarlo con la misma paciencia en la camilla donde los examinaba.

—¿Ya les pusiste nombre?—preguntó, mientras dejaba que el dragón verde y bronce probara sus dientes en su mano hábil y soltaba pequeñas risas. 

—Sí—Charlie la miró con la expectación de saber, mientras obligaba al dragon verde a  jugar con él, a ver qué tal estaban sus capacidades motrices—; él es Rhaegal, el negro y rojo es Drogon y el blanco y dorado es Viserion. 

Charlie asintió, poniendo a Rhaegal a la altura de sus ojos y sonriéndole cuando intentó morderle la nariz cubierta de pecas. 

—Bueno, Rhaegal, veremos cuáles son tus gustos alimenticios y los de tus hermanos ¿te parece?—el dragón le respondió con un pequeño chillido. 

Lo dejó sobre la camilla y se dirigió a una heladera color metal, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. De una de las alacenas adyacentes, sacó seis pocillos descartables. De la heladera y sacó seis recipientes distintos cuyo contenido puso un poco de cada uno en cada pocillo. 

En aquél intervalo, Rhaegal aprovechó para volver con Daenerys y enroscarse alrededor de su brazo hábil. Charlie volvió a acercarse a la camilla poco después, haciendo equilibrio con los pocillos. Tuvo que realizar dos viajes para llevar todos y presentárselos tanto a Daenerys como a sus dragones. 

—La mayoría de los dragones suelen ser carnívoros, con preferencia en las carnes rojas, muy pocas veces tienen una dieta basada en granos o frutos. A juzgar por las mandíbulas de los tres, diría que son lo primero, tienen los colmillos propios para desgarrar—comentó, mientras sus ojos seguían al dragón blanco y dorado, Viserion, que estaba dejando a su madre para observar los pocillos. 

El olor hizo que los otros dos se les unieran, tomando la iniciativa de investigar por el blanco. 

—Probaremos primero con carne de vaca e iremos viendo si tienen alguna preferencia—le explicó—; por lo general y por el tamaño, la carne vacuna suele ser la elección fácil para ellos, pero siempre hay los que tienen un sistema más delicado que hace su dieta más estricta.

Ambos se inclinaron sobre la camilla atentos a lo que los dragones decidían y en cuanto sintieron un cosquilleo inusual en sus frentes, levantaron la vista para descubrirse muy cerca el uno del otro. 

—Parece que están decidiendo la asada—comentó viendo la atención que iban tomando.

—¿El Ironbelly ucraniano es de consumir carne asada?—preguntó, mirándolo con sus ojos violetas, Charlie carraspeó, asintió y se alejó un poco más. 

—Sí, pero no son los únicos, todos los que tienen la posibilidad de generar fuego, suelen tener esta preferencia...—acotó, la vio abrir grande los ojos y él se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier manera, creo que ellos son una cruza de Ironbelly. Muy posiblemente, Viserion aquí, sea cruza con un Hocicorto Sueco. Tendré que hacer algunos estudios de sangre y revisarlos mientras crecen; no tienen el tamaño de una cría de Ironbelly, desde ya, son mucho más pequeños. Piensate que suelen tener el tamaño de un chihuaha y estos… bueno, son mucho más pequeños que uno.

Los dragones encontraron, en los bolsillos en la túnica que Charlie le prestó a Daenerys, el lugar ideal para dormir una siesta. Ella lo siguió nuevamente a Charlie por los pasillos, se negó a su propia revisión, contra el pedido de Charlie mismo. 

—Pero hay que ver si no- 

—Estoy bien. 

—Pero si- 

—Que estoy bien—repitió. 

Charlie resopló, pero dejó de insistir. Quedaba solo el interrogatorio. 

* * *

 

Charlie se sentó en la oficina improvisada, donde recubrieron de negro las paredes de vidrio. Frente a él, un investigador del Ministerio de Magia Rumano y uno de los draconólogos de la reserva, superior a él en la jerarquía. Tras las formalidades, la pluma mágica comenzó a anotar en un pergamino las preguntas y respuestas que se iban haciendo. Charlie se encargó de resumir las largas semanas de investigación, intentando no dejar ningún detalle en el olvido. 

—Muy bien, hábleme de cuando se encontró con la señorita Kutznetsov—pidió el investigador. Charlie lo miró sin entender—, Sunneva Kutznetsov. La  _ muggle  _ que fue hallada con los huevos de dragón eclosionados.

—Oh, sí—asintió Charlie, carraspeó, se acomodó mejor en el asiento que ya estaba empezando a incomodarle y volvió a tomar palabra—. Fui el primero en ingresar a la vivienda, seguido por Barnaby Lee y otros draconólogos de la reserva. Nos dividimos para cubrir más rápido el área y minimizar posibles accidentes porque los remanentes de la construcción eran muy frágiles.

El inspector asintió y la pluma anotó. Charlie evaluó sus posibilidades, de qué le convenía decir y qué no.

—Honestamente, me sorprendió ver a la mujer allí, intacta-Bueno, no intacta, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cenizas, igual que los dragones, pero...-A lo que voy es que no tenía ninguna quemadura. Y no hubo manera alguna de que ella-bueno, usté sabe-usted sabe-no había manera de que aparecido ahí cuando terminó el incendio. Éramos suficientes para rodear por completo el perímetro y ya era de día, no hay manera a que-

—¿Aquella mujer se presentó ante usted?—continuó el inspector, Charlie calló unos segundos ante la interrupción.

—No, no lo hizo—aseguró—, solo se paró ahí sin decir nada. Me escuchó hablar y me entendió; aunque tuve que explicarle que estaba ahí por los dragones, para asegurarme de que estaban bien.

—¿O sea que no habló?

—No, en absoluto. No en ese momento. Creo que estaba sorprendida por estar viva, señor. 

El investigador lo miró con una expresión que parecía lo mismo que nada, pero el draconólogo frunció el ceño.

—Es la segunda vez que lo dices.

—¿Decir qué?—preguntó Charlie, el hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa, hacia él.

—Bueno, no decirlo, pero que haces mención a que es imposible a que estuviese viva—entornó los ojos.

Mordió el anzuelo. Charlie asintió, repetidas veces.

—Nadie puede sobrevivir a ese incendio. A mi me sorprendió encontrar alguien vivo allí, además de los dragones. Que alguien pueda sobrevivr a esas temperaturas y salir indemne...

—Entonces ¿estás sugiriendo que no es  _ muggle _ ?

—Estoy sugiriendo que es imposible sobrevivir a ese incendio. Sea  _ muggle  _ o sea lo que sea que pueda ser.

El draconólogo apenas apretó el labio inferior, recordando la charla que tuvo con Mérula y que, a lo mejor, convenía que ese fuese uno de los detalles que también se debían de mantener en secreto.  

—Llama la atención cómo ella se ha pegado a ti desde ese momento hasta ahora —continuó el inspector— ¿estás seguro que no te dijo nada?

—Lo recordaría. Recién empezó a hablar aquí, cuando me dijo que creía que los dragones estaban hambrientos.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué parece confiar en usted?

Charlie comenzó a encogerse de hombros, pero una sonrisa lo traicionó.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga, señor? Soy la primera persona que vio y la única que hasta el momento la ha tratado como a una persona. 

—Justo tu, que eres más retraído que Bowtruck—acotó su superior.

—Que no me guste tratar con las personas no significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo...

—¿Por qué la ayuda?—preguntó el inspector

—¿En qué? Solo fui cortés. Parece demasiado afligida por lo que pasó ahí y con lo único que tiene ahora son esos dragones que se aferran a ella como si fuese su madre. La información en los expedientes pasado por su gente a nosotros, habla de la pérdida de un hijo y al esposo en estado vegetativo. Además de que en los registros, figuraba que el matrimonio tuvo que asistir al funeral de un tal Vlasiy Kutznetsov, que puede ser pariente directo de ella por las fotos del archivo—se encogió de hombros—. Es una mujer que acaba de pasar por una gran tragedia, que está vulnerable. Se necesita un nivel muy bajo de empatía para simpatizar con ella.

* * *

 

Paralelamente, Daenerys estaba en una oficina similar, pero acompañada por dos mujeres, la primera, tenía una túnica oscura, sobria que podría semejar muy bien ser un traje de dos piezas trabajo, formal. Como si fuese la versión mágica de los detectives. La segunda, vestía como Charlie: botas, unos pantalones holgados con bolsillos amplios, un cinturón con vaya a saber qué cantidad de cosas, una remera ajustada al cuerpo de algodón o similar. Suspendida en el aire, un largo rollo de pergamino flotaba y una pluma aguardaba.

—Bien, para comenzar, necesitamos su nombre—pidió la inspectora, sin presentarse. La pluma comenzó a escribir, dándole a entender que estaba transcribiendo la conversación.

Daenerys miró a ambas y al no obtener una respuesta empática, una presentación de parte de ellas, algo; asintió lentamente. Las palabras de Charlie sobre la empatía de las personas del santuario volvían a su cabeza en ese momento.

—Sunneva Kutznetsov.

—¿Cuál es tu nacionalidad?

—Rusa, vengo de Rusia, de un pueblo pequeño al norte de la capital...—mencionó, dejando que su voz se apague al final de la oración.

—¿Cómo llegaste a estar en posesión de los huevos de dragón?—la interrumpió la investigadora.

—Fueron un regalo de bodas, de un invitado.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—No. Solo recuerdo la caja en la que vinieron los huevos —respondió, comenzando a adoptar el papel que esas mujeres parecian esperar de ella—. Era muy bonita. 

Ambas mujeres asintieron de una manera mecánica.

—¿Qué recuerda de lo sucedido en su cabaña, la noche anterior?

Daenerys negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho—mintió—. Nuestra casa de Bucarest... mi casa de Bucarest, está bajo investigación policial. Alguien quiso matar a mi esposo y lo hirió de gravedad cuando yo estaba fuera, visitando a mi hermano. Ah, los restos de mi hermano. Mi esposo y yo-lo que quedó de mi esposo después del ataque-

Miró a las dos mujeres y que parecían interrogantes al respecto y suspiró.

—Él está en coma- estaba, Charlie dijo que fui la única sobreviviente de ese incendio...

—Sí, así es —confirmó la inspectora.

Daenerys inspiró hondo, apretando sus manos entre sí y bajó la cabeza, intentando controlar un llanto que nunca iba a ser tal, quizás lo único que no le costaría fingir.  Charlie de dijo que tenía que fingir que no sabía nada, que no estaba al tanto de lo que pasó y darles la impresión de que fue un accidente casual, que era lo mejor para comprar tiempo para que hubiese más para una investigación y menos para un veredicto. Cuando le preguntó por qué, la respuesta de él fue que era muy posible que el veredicto fuese separarla de los dragones y _ "hacerle olvidar"  _ lo que ocurrió.

Y no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese.

—La semana pasada, perdí a mi hijo; hoy pierdo por completo a mi esposo —murmuró en gemido lastimero que intentaba hacer fuerza por contener las lágrimas—; todo por culpa de esa mujer horrible.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Una mujer que se presentó en la cabaña, ya la había visto una vez, pero no pensé que fuera... no pensé bien, claramente—volvió a levantar la mirada apenas, sorprendida de la falta de empatía de esas dos mujeres—. Ella dijo que quería los huevos de dragón. Yo ni me acordaba de ellos... había sido hacía mucho tiempo para mi que- no les di importancia, ni siquiera... eran una antigüedad falsa, para decorar y sorprender a las visitas...

—¿Qué le dijo esa mujer?—insistió la draconóloga.

—No recuerdo exactamente, solo que si le daba los huevos, ella iba a curar a mi esposo y yo... yo accedí—volvió a inspirar hondo, como si estuviese intentando luchar contra los fluidos nasales que querían escaparse por el llanto—. Fui a buscar los huevos y... después... después solo recuerdo fuego. Y después a un hombre apareciendo en la sala de estar, diciéndome que estaba ahí por los dragones...

—¿Charlie Weasley?

—Sí, creo que ese su nombre… 

* * *

 

Tuvo que esperar a que saliera de su interrogatorio, ya que el propio terminó antes, por la falta de interés que despertó. Dio gracias de que a Barnaby lo hubiesen interrogado antes de encontrárselo en los vestuarios y así minimizar los problemas.

Cuando vio a Daenerys salir, parecía más pequeña y le dio la sensación de que estaba temblando. No pudo evitar alargar un brazo hacia ella y acercarla hacia sí mientras adoptaba una posición más protectora.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué...?—levantó la vista para ver a las mujeres que la interrogaron.

La draconóloga, Crina, compañera de trabajo y sector en la reserva le hizo un gesto para apaciguar, inicialmente, su reacción.

—Solo hablamos con ella. No le hicimos nada.

—No parece nada—espetó, la mujer suspiró y se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrar de una manera discreta.

—Está de luto e hicimos preguntas que movieron eso —le explicó Crina sin mucha importancia—; su esposo es una de las víctimas del incendio. 

Y se alejó de él para continuar su camino a reportar los resultados del interrogatorio. En cuanto el pasillo se vacío de gente y ojos chismosos, Charlie se volvió a ella, separándose lo suficiente como para poder mirarla sin tener que encorvarse tanto.

—Nunca dijiste quienes eran los que estaban-

—No me pareció un buen momento para decirlo —lo interrumpió Daenerys, respirando profundamente—. Igual, no es como si no supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Él... Drogo estaba lejos de tener una vida normal en ese momento.

—¿Cómo el-?—Charlie suspiró hondo—; realmente tenemos que hablar.

Daenerys asintió.

—¿Cuándo será eso?—preguntó.

Charlie volvió a suspirar y asintió pausadamente algunas veces.

—Cuando haya más seguridad de que no nos estarán escuchando.


	5. Veredicto Provisorio.

 

Charlie se llevó una mano a la nuca y bostezó, dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba en ese momento y cayendo en cuenta de que debía llevar cerca de veinticuatro o más, despierto. Probablemente más.

—¿Cansado?—preguntó Daenerys. Él asintió.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí.

Estaban en el comedor, un lugar amplio, ubicado al nivel de las copas de los árboles, que se extendía hasta donde el ojo podía ver y luego, se vislumbra las primeras montañas. ¿Qué tan grande era ese lugar? Por lo que Charlie le explicó, los visitantes, cuando venían a las excursiones supervisadas, solían hacer el descanso allí, compraban algo para comer y tomar, o solo descansaban los pies. 

Por fin accedió a comer algo, así que tenía frente  a sí una ensalada caesar con el acompañamiento de una porción de pollo hervido; mientras, él estaba intentando sobrevivir con una taza de café y una porción de tarta de calabazas. 

Todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar como querían o debían. Si él iba a ayudarla, lo menos que necesitaba él era saber qué pretendía ella; y si ella iba a dejar que él la ayudase, tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba. Pero ningún lugar ahí parecía seguro para hablar con tranquilidad. Y, para poder salir, debían esperar a que los hombres del Ministerio y los draconólogos de la Reserva llegaran a un acuerdo.

—¿Quisieras estar ahí?—preguntó cuando después de observar como sus ojos azules se volvían hacia la entrada por décima vez.

—Sí, pero no me dejarán—respondió—, deben creer que no voy a ser lo suficientemente parcial en mi opinión.

—¿Tienen razón?

—Solo me importa el bienestar de los dragones—respondió, de nuevo, mientras le daba un sorbo al café—; aunque estoy bastante seguro que mis compañeros van a llegar a la decisión que corresponde.

—¿Y eso es?

—Dejarte detenida en la reserva mientras los dragones crecen—ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y no tardó en fruncirle el ceño—. No hay forma humana o mágica alguna que te dejen salir de aquí con los dragones. 

—¿Por ahora?—Charlie hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—, ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Me van a separar de los dragones cuando crezcan lo suficiente para que no tengan que depender de mí?

Charlie asintió con una lentitud aplastante, producto del sueño que tenía.

—Pero habrá tiempo para idear un plan adecuado...

—¿Entonces estás a favor de que me lleve a mis dragones?—interrumpió.

Esta vez lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Sé que no te vas a ir de aquí sin ellos. Y sé que no los vas a dejar por propia voluntad—respondió tras darle un sorbo al café; si algo se quedó en él de ella, fue la determinación con la que dijo las primeras palabras—; y estoy en contra del asesinato de cualquier ser, aunque se lo pueda merecer... solo sé que va a haber tiempo de sobra para enseñarte qué tienes que hacer para cuidarlos. El resto, lo iremos viendo.

Ella se relajó un poco, entendiendo la intención estratégica que le daba a su respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es?—Charlie sonrió.

—Los dragones tardan dos años en alcanzar la adultez. Tiempo suficiente para que haya juicio y condena; pero, de haberla, deberán esperar a que los dragones estén dispuestos a separarse de tí por propia voluntad—y, antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo, él continuó—; ése sería el peor escenario de toda esta situación.

—¿Y el mejor?

—¿Que te dejen ir con los dragones?—Charlie negó con la cabeza—; ese sería el ideal, pero no el mejor. 

—¿El mejor, entonces, es que salga libre y ellos se queden aquí?

Charlie no respondió, pero asintió. 

—No te sirve para lo que necesitas ¿no?—ella negó con la cabeza—; bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, serán dos años para convencerle que tu escenario ideal es el mejor para ellos. 

Daenerys sonrió, para ahogar una risa y mirar hacia otro lado. Charlie no se molestó en preguntarle qué se le resultaba gracioso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás cerca de los dragones y de mí durante esos dos años? No parecían muy felices con tu actitud, tus superiores.

—Sigo siendo el mejor draconólogo de Rumania. Diría del mundo, pero existe Newt Scamander y como maguizoologo él es el mejor en todas las áreas.

—Arrogante— Daenerys sonrió

—No, porque es un hecho. Preguntale a cualquiera de la reserva. Hasta me atrevería a decir que puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del Ministerio de Magia de Rumania y tendrás la misma respuesta. Que no les guste, es otra cosa. Pero no deja de ser verdad.

—¿Y no te asignarían otras tareas?  Ya que eres el mejor y eso...

—Es que van a hacerlo, con tus dragones—sonrió

—Pareces saber algo que no quieres compartir.

—Una corazonada, más que nada.

Cerca de una hora después, un inspector del ministerio se acercó a anunciarles lo que Charlie vaticinó: resolvieron retenerla en el santuario, aunque todavía no estaba decidido quién se haría cargo de su caso. Al ser un área tan grande y amplia, había pequeños asentamientos ubicados aquí y allá por si la noche o una emergencia los agarraba de improviso. Designar una donde viviese Daenerys no era problema alguno y esa misma tarde, casi noche, la dejaron ubicada en una.

Era una cabaña pequeña, nada que ver a donde estuvo viviendo los últimos meses de su vida. Dejó que los dragones diesen una vuelta por el lugar y estos la complacieron dando torpes pasos y llevándose todo puesto. 

El lugar contaba con una sola habitación que hacía de comedor, sala de estar y cocina, ni bien uno entraba. Calculaba que fue pensado para cuatro personas, como mucho.  No tardó en descubrir que el mismo pasillo que daba para el baño, daba para cinco habitaciones más. Cuatro dormitorios y una habitación con una biblioteca cubriendo una pared y una mesa en el centro.

Su primera acción allí, después de familiarizarse con el entorno, fue acostarse a dormir, exhausta.

* * *

 

Charlie no pudo hacer lo mismo , por desgracia. Le tocó llenar papeleo de lo que se habló durante el día, redactar un informe de la investigación, firmarlo, sellarlo, verificarlo y entregárselo junto a toda la investigación hecha, a los hombres del Ministerio de Magia.

Para cuando terminó, se cruzó nuevamente con Barnaby.

—Temprano como siempre; eh ¿Char?

—Nunca me fui.

—Bueno, por lo menos dormiste ¿no?

La negativa desató una marea de reclamos y de por qué no se fue a dormir y esto, aquello y aquello otro que finalizaron con dándole tres días libres.

Al llegar a su casa, se dio un buen baño y se desplomó sobre el sillón de su pequeña sala de estar…

Incapaz de cerrar un ojo.

Aún ansiaba tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se originaron en compañía con esa misteriosa mujer. Quería hablar con ella, quería asegurarse lo que ya sabía (o de lo que suponía que sabía), quería ayudarla.

Si durmió, no se dio cuenta, porque no descansó en lo absoluto, pero cuando se animó a levantarse para comer, aprovechó a escribir algunas cartas aquí y allá, y enviarlas. Debía dar señales de vida a sus padres, sino su madre sería un dolor de cabeza. Tenía que pedirle ayuda a algunas amigas respecto a la compra de ciertas prendas de vestir, y el nombre de alguien ducho en las leyes que pudiese darle una mano sin compromiso de pago.

Esta vez, sí pudo llegar a la cama, donde descansó mejor y con más comodidad, pero sin dejar de preguntarse por los dragones de Daenerys.

Se despertó una vez más, con Barnaby y Merula en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó al verlo.

—Quieren verte—respondió Mérula—; quieren que te hagas cargo de los dragones de Kutznetsov.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó mientras cierta satisfacción lo invadía. Merula puso los ojos en blanco por el gesto.

—Están los resultados del estudio de sangre que les hiciste y, bueno, están muy interesantes—respondió Barnaby—; los tres tienen un adn particular.

—¿Qué tan particular?

—Hay coincidencia parcial con todas las razas conocidas y nada en concreto como para definir cruza de qué es—informó Barnaby—; Mérula dice que o un  _ muggle  _ agarró la  _ livuadora  _ y los hizo artificialmente o esos dragones son realmente especiales.

No tuvo tiempo de corregir el  _ livuadora  _ por licuadora. La noticia hizo que les cerrara la puerta en la cara y volviese a abrir minutos después, vestido y mucho más despierto. Eso era algo que no esperaba, pero no dejaba de ser interesante.


	6. La Charla Postergada

Tocaron a la puerta. 

Daenerys miró con sorpresa, se había pasado la mañana jugando con los dragones, tenían un comportamiento similar al de los gatos en relación a la recreación de los juegos como ensayos de cacerías. Nunca le mordían fuerte, apenas marcaban la mordida y luego se alejaban como si hubiesen hecho alguna maldad.

Dejó la actividad para acercarse a la puerta y, previo subirse a un pequeño banquillo, vio por la pequeña claraboya, la coronilla abundante de rizos rojos. Se relajó un poco y se permitió sonreír.

Charlie.

Abrió la puerta y del otro lado estaba el hombre, cargando un morral abultado y un recipiente hermético. Tenía la sonrisa fresca, como si hubiese descansado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó y, bajo una mejor observación, notó que tenía ropas idénticas a las que del primer día, solo que distinto color. No pudo evitar imaginarse la poca variedad de ese ropero y cuán dedicado estaba ese hombre a su trabajo.

Acomodándose en el umbral de la puerta, por no recibir la invitación a pasar, el pelirrojo le ofreció el recipiente.

—Traje bombones, es lo único que no te aparecerá en la nevera re-abastecedora—expresó, como excusa—; ah, s-son caseros. Los hizo mi madre-Y quedaron-ah, no desde hace mucho, son de la semana pasada-no es que no me gusten, por algo me los envía. Es solo que me pareció apropiado como regalo por, bueno, mudanza. En términos vagos de la palabra.

Más distendida de la primera experiencia, más relajada, Daenerys se permitió reír. Todavía no lograba encontrar el patrón de ese balbuceo medianamente coherente del pelirrojo.

—Pasa, puedo hacer té, si quieres—ofreció.

Una vez sentados, el té servido y los dragones olisqueando el morral, pudo ver cómo Charlie sacaba su propia varita y hacía un movimiento.

—Listo, en el caso de que nos escuchen; ya no lo harán—ella miró con atención aquello, pero no dijo nada; no le interesaba saber, le recordaba a  _ ésa  _ mujer.

—Entonces ¿Viniste a tener “la charla”?—preguntó ella acurrucada contra el sillón de un cuerpo una vez que el té estuvo servido. Charlie tomó asiento en un sillón de tres cuerpos en la punta que estaba cerca de ella.

—Es una de mis intenciones, pero no la más importante. ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los dragones? Quien te los regaló, ¿Dijo algo?—preguntó, buscando más información para hacerse una idea.

—Eran huevos fosilizados, reliquia ancestral. Muy deseados en el mercado negro—Daenerys se encogió de hombros—, no mucho más que eso.

Llevaba tiempo escuchando eso de ella, pero creía que era parte de un agregado para hacerlos parecer más exóticos y venderlos a un precio mayor del que ya se vendía. Se acomodó un poco más en el sillón, pensativo y sintiendo como era examinado por ella y los dragones. Dio un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba bebiendo y puso en orden sus ideas.

—No tienen una predominancia genética que pueda identificar de qué cruza de raza son —explicó—; quieren repetir el estudio para comprobarlo y, de ser así, quieren hacer más, más exhaustivos.

—No estaría entendiendo—dijo al cabo de unos escasos segundos, los ojos de ella eran dos amatistas curiosas que lo miraban con honestidad.

—Uhm, todos los dragones tienen un ancestro común: el dragón clásico, por ponerlo en términos simples—intentó reformular—. De ahí, fueron evolucionando según la adaptación que tuvieron que hacer al ambiente en el que se encontraban y el alimento del que disponían. 

Daenerys asintió repetidas veces, pensativa.

—Cuando dos tipos distintos de dragones se cruzan, suele haber una predominancia genética de características de ambas razas en mayor o menor medida, dependiendo de los antecedentes de los mismos y ect, pero siempre va a haber una predominancia—la miró fijo, esperando su aprobación—; con ellos, no pasa lo mismo. No hay un tipo determinado de ninguna especie que se superponga sobre las demás. No hay nada más allá de su taxonomía visible que pueda aportar una idea de qué tipo de dragones son; y aún eso es muy vago. No es que les vayan a salir dos patas más, pero el hocico, la forma de las patas y de la cola… hasta la forma de las escamas… corresponden a distintos tipos de dragón. 

Daenerys se encogió de hombros.

—Eran huevos fosilizados. Muy antiguos. Quizás son este tipo de ancestros-

—Es imposible que sea así-Nunca hu-un huevo fosilizado no puede eclosionar. Menos tres. Están fosilizados, no hay posibilidad de vida ahí.

Daenerys lo miró a los ojos, fijamente y Charlie le devolvió la mirada.

—Antes del incendio, éramos tres. Mi esposo, la mujer que dañó a mi esposo y yo—le explicó con seriedad y lentitud—; una vida por otra. Tres vidas por tres vidas.

Charlie enmudeció. Daenerys señaló a los dragones.

—Tres vidas, por tres vidas—repitió.

—¿Que clase de magia oscura es esa?

—No es magia oscura, es un ritual antiguo—se defendió.

—¿De quién?

Daenerys suspiró, era su tiempo de explicarse ahora.

—¿Escuchaste hablar alguna vez de los Valyrios?—preguntó.

Hubo silencio, Charlie la miró interrogante pero la expresión de ella era seria. Decidió darle una oportunidad. Los Valyrios era un nombre que le sonaba, un nombre muy antiguo y olvidado casi. A Charlie le sonaba información al respecto, pero como si fuese más mitología o leyenda que un hecho real.

—Los… seres que...—arrastraba las palabras con la duda de pronunciarlas—; eran amigos de los dragones… y su civilización fue destruida por… su ¿propia ambición?

Daenerys asintió con vaguedad.

—Eso es… bastante resumido, muy resumido y poco específico, pero sí—expresó, iba a tener que armarse de paciencia—; es tedioso explicar los detalles, pero los Valyrios no son un mito. Son reales, Charlie.

El pelirrojo se enderezó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y su movimiento hizo que Drogon diera un respingo y se despertara de golpe. Viserion y Rhaegal estaban, hacía tiempo, dormidos para ese momento, que ni se molestaron en mirar. Habían hecho nido sobre el bolso que Charlie dejó y los tres parecían muy cómodos.

—¿Entonces eres una del antiguo contiene, el feudo franco de Valyria?—ella asintió—; ¿Entonces… eres bruja y no  _ veela _ ?

—¿De dónde has sacado que soy…?—la mirada sugerente de Charlie y un sutil señalamiento a su cabello y su piel fueron respuesta suficiente—; soy-digamos que soy medio  _ veela _ , pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi linaje. No soy bruja, no sé hacer la magia de  _ ustedes _ . Ni siquiera sé hacer magia a pesar de que mi gente podía.

—¿Por qué necesitas los dragones? ¿Piensas retomar el continente? ¿Piensas conquistarlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?—inquirió inclinándose hacia él—. Hay una guerra ahora, que está pasando debajo de tu propia nariz y no la están- Esto es increíble.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, casi divertida, muy irónica mientras se enderezaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

—No sé si es porque nuestros asuntos no les incumbe a los suyos o porque no quieren que les incumba.

—Sabes que me encantaría que fueras mucho más específica en este momento porque no te estaría entendiendo—la vio resoplar, él dejó la taza en la mesa con un poco de brusquedad, producto de su mal genio ocasionado por el momento.

—Es muy difícil serlo cuando uno creció huyendo—confesó, sin darle demasiada importancia. Charlie la miró, tomado por sorpresa. 

Guardó silencio y suspiró. Todo era demasiado en ese momento para él, pero sentía que tenía que hacer el mejor esfuerzo para comprender. Era la charla que ambos necesitaban para terminar de cementar la confianza entre ellos, para poder ayudarla.

—De acuerdo… ¿Cómo es eso?

—Mis ancestros lograron lo que nadie logró, unificaron el territorio y la nación que fundaron, prosperó; pero a mi padre y a Rhaegar, mí hermano mayor, los asesinaron, perdiendo lo que mi familia logró—explicó—. Nací huyendo, criada por mi hermano porque mi madre murió al tenerme. 

Hizo una pausa, para ver si Charlie la seguía. Cuando esté asintió, ella retomó la palabra.

Daenerys le contó que siempre fue de la postura de huir, de esconderse y olvidar de vida que nunca vivió y empezar una nueva. No conocía nada más y no esperaba nada más, no quería tener nada que ver con eso, solo quería… una vida normal. Viserys, no; por eso buscó a alguien que pudiese escucharlos. 

Drogo. 

Su hermano fue el que negoció los términos del matrimonio y la vendió. El mismo hermano que estaba sediento de poder y de venganza. Él que quería recuperar lo que ella quería olvidar, lo que a ambos les correspondía, y Drogo estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para comprar. La idea de darle más poder a su familia, de darle más riquezas y asegurar aún más la prosperidad que esta vez traspasaría los límites de ambos mundos conocidos era algo difícil de ignorar, menos al saber la ascendencia de Daenerys. 

Los términos eran sencillos: recursos económicos, mano de obra, fuerza… a cambio de la seguridad de tener un puesto de poder cuando mi hermano tomara el trono. Todo eso, sellado con la unión marital de Daenerys y Drogo.

—Se casaron a la vieja usanza—murmuró, Daenerys asintió—. Por beneficio.

—No resultó como Viserys esperaba—aclaró.  

El pacto y la boda se hicieron tal como acordaron y, de hecho, la intención de cumplir con su parte del plan estaba, pero siempre hay un pero. En este caso, Drogo se enamoró genuinamente de Daenerys en ese corto tiempo. Y ella, también. Fue algo que armaron entre los dos, un poco víctimas de las circunstancias y un poco culpables por las mismas razones. Y mientras Daenerys no le pidiese a Drogo de cumplir con su parte del trato, Drogo no movería un dedo. Ella vio oportunidad allí, de tener la vida que deseó y dilató la situación lo más que pudo.

Su hermano comenzó a desesperarse,marcado por la locura de sus ancestros e atentó contra la vida de su propia hermana a los pocos meses quedar embarazada. Drogo tomó cartas en el asunto y fue excesivamente fácil deshacerse de Viserys.

Charlie enmudeció por unos momentos. Observó el rostro de Daenerys, que en aquellos momentos tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no romper en un llanto que esta vez sería verídico. Estiró su mano y se inclinó a ella, buscando su mirada. En cuanto su mano llena de pecas tocó la piel de luz de luna, ella lo miró y encontró en él una sonrisa suave, unos ojos preocupados.

—No tienes por qué seguir si no quieres hacerlo—habló con un hilo de voz, temiendo hacer demasiado ruido en el silencio que se creó mientras retiraba su mano habiendo cumplido el cometido deseado—; podemos hablar cuando estés lista. Sé que según algunos reportes y los resultados del interrogatorio…, algunas cosas no- Sé que pasaste por una tragedia reciente. No es necesario-No es necesario que hables de eso ahora.

Daenerys lo miró, quiso sonreírle, pero sus emociones la traicionaron. Sus labios temblaban demasiado y aquello solo provocó más preocupación. Hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia ella, pero un gesto sutil de las manos blancas le indicaron que no lo hiciera. Él obedeció y volvió a su lugar casi con rigidez, sin saber qué hacer.

Esperó. Ella levantó la mirada cuando estuvo en control de sus emociones.

—Esta bien; es necesario. Además no es como si no lo supieras ya— expresó—. Solo faltan los detalles.

No había sonrisas en su rostro esta vez, solo determinación. Ese detalle alivió a Charlie y lo relajó. No estaba haciendo tan mal las cosas, quizás. Tal vez ella era como su grupo de amigos, fácil de entender; solo necesitaba las señales correctas.

—No fue el mejor momento, ni de Viserys ni de Drogo; pero las cosas pudieron calmarse, pudieron tomar cierta normalidad. El problema fue que Viserys estuvo protegiéndome hasta su muerte, habiendo realizado un hechizo de subterfugio. 

—Pensé que tu no eras...—Daenerys sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, tuve que haberme explicado mejor. Dentro de los contactos de Viserys, tenía un mago a su servicio que nos mantenía oculto a cambio de una suma mensual de dinero. Al morir Viserys, el pago no efectuarse y… bueno, el hechizo se deshizo. O los hechizos se deshicieron, ignoro los detalles; sólo sé que su muerte terminó con sus efectos y me pudieron encontrar fácilmente.

—¿Quiénes?

—Gente que está peleando todavía por el trono de hierro, deben considerarme como una amenaza—respondió con sencillez—; las personas que vinieron a buscarme no revelaron el nombre de quien los contrató. Pero si lo necesitas, puedo decirte las familias que están en ello.

Intercambiaron una mirada, y a Charlie se le hizo evidente que ese dato era necesario, podría llegar a serles de utilidad en algún momento. Asintió lentamente y ella apenas sonrió.

Nunca supo cómo o por qué, solo que una noche su esposo llegó moribundo a su casa, acompañado de esa mujer que se ofreció a curarlo de la muerte impostergable. Desesperada por la situación le prometió que le daría lo que sea.

Una vida por una vida.

Y Daenerys aceptó. Pero nunca llegó a buscar la vida para ofrecer a cambio cuando esa mujer hizo el ritual prohibido, eligiendo por ella.

—Pensé que tomaría la mía o de cualquiera que le pusiera enfrente, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, con tal de salvar a mi esposo—hubo una inspiración con un tono de enojo, de frustración—; pero me engañó y tomó lo único que me quedaba de Drogo.

La mano viajó, inconsciente, hacia su vientre. Charlie observó unos segundos esa acción antes de volver a enfocarse en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó luego?—Daenerys se encogió de hombros.

Drogo quedó en un estado vegetativo porque “eso era lo que él se merecía”. Dejándola a ella en el piso, llorando por ese desenlace.

No le interesaba las razones que impulsaron a esa mujer a eso. Ese gesto que tuvo con ella, le hizo ver la realidad en la que estaba envuelta. Le hizo ver que nunca escaparía de las tragedias si no empezaba a pararse por ella misma y tomar acción para manejar su propio destino.

Y qué mejor que comenzar terminando con su vida actual conocida.

—La usé para traer a los dragones. Su vida, la vida que le quedaba a mi esposo, y la mía.

Por eso, se obligó a organizar el funeral de Rhaego, su hijo no nacido, de mandar las invitaciones y hacer una publicación en el diario. Se obligó a vestirse de negro y pararse ahí a recibir las condolencias de los demás detrás de unos lentes negros. Al menos, él tendría el entierro digno, el que merecía por ser el más inocente. Su esposo podría haber cometido sus errores y crímenes, pero el niño que ambos crearon no tenía la culpa de nada.

Esa mujer apareció allí a deleitarse con su tragedia. Daenerys no quitó la vista de ella hasta que la ceremonia terminó. E incluso entonces, la siguió desde la distancia y esperó.

Observó el momento y actuó cuando las condiciones fueron las adecuadas. La anestesia hizo su efecto enseguida y tuvo que lidiar con arrastrar su cuerpo escaleras abajo, en medio de la noche, hasta su automóvil y meterla en el maletero.

Conseguir la anestesia fue fácil. Drogo venía de una familia que, en apariencia, era dueña de una cadena de clínicas veterinarias, y siendo ella su esposa (o viuda, a este punto, difícil de hablar en esos términos), podría entrar y salir a gusto. Lo hizo durante el día, mientras los empleados iban de aquí para allá, tan ocupados en cumplir con sus tareas del día que no le prestaron atención. Además estaba dotada con la capacidad de repeler las conversaciones de cortesía porque nadie quería hablar con una mujer que vivió una desgracia de esa magnitud.

Después, fue manejar, alejarse de la ciudad. Ir a Barsov y perderse entre las montañas, llegar a esa cabaña que tenían. Esa cabaña donde empezó todo.

Y donde terminaría. 

Otra vez, subirla y hacerla entrar fue otro sacrificio que logró únicamente porque estaba decidida a hacerlo. Se aseguró de atarla a una columna, de alejar todo de ella, de quitarle su varita y revisar bien los bolsillos. 

Por otro lado, bajó a su esposo de la cama donde reposaba en el primer piso y lo acostó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, donde se conocieron. Odiaba la situación, pero quería despedirse de él una vez más.

—Él era mi sol y mis estrellas —sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de llanto—. Yo era la luna de su vida.

Charlie apenas sonrió, aquél detalle solo sumaba dolor a la tragedia de aquella situación. A Daenerys le tomó un tiempo un tiempo recomponerse y seguir; y él, esperó paciente.

—En algún momento, en otra vida, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias. Él fue una bendición en el mar de mis tragedias. Mi fuerza, mi esperanza. Y ahora ya no estaba.

A él también, con otra jeringa, le inyectó la anestesia; no iba a tomarse recaudos algunos. Con él, se aseguró que la dosis fuese lo suficientemente potente como para que no sienta nada de dolor. Daenerys sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una locura, que Jorah nunca se lo perdonaría si la descubría o si salía mal. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Charlie ni se atrevió a preguntar quién era Jorah, solo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando el relato, que había llegado a su punto álgido de todo el relato.

Daenerys le explicó cómo bajó al sótano y buscó allí, escondido detrás de la piedra, la caja fuerte donde guardaron los huevos de dragón fosilizados. Regalo de su boda, el único regalo que valió la pena, porque el diplomático sabía quienes eran y qué necesitaban. Le explicó cómo ella los acunó entre sus brazos e hizo equilibrio con ellos para subir las escaleras y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Finalmente, buscó en la cocina la caja de fósforos y volvió a la sala de estar. Sin dudarlo, prendió un fósforo y lo dejó caer. La madera húmeda por la gasolina prendió rápidamente; pero ella no se detuvo ahí caminó por la habitación buscando más puntos de ignición. Cuando la caja quedó vacía, volvió a la mesa, a los huevos que abrazó contra su pecho, se sentó en el borde del sillón donde su esposo estaba.

Y dejó que el fuego los consumiera a todos.

—Pero no moriste—señaló Charlie y Daenerys le dedicó una sonrisa especial, orgullosa.

—Ése fuego no estaba hecho para que me afecte—respondió.


	7. Un aparente Descanso.

Hubo un silencio casi fúnebre luego de eso, donde Charlie se la quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, intentando asimilar aquella información. Daenerys lo observó ese tiempo, viendo como las pecas no tenían un patrón y era bastante azaroso donde caían o no y cómo hacía resaltar sus ojos azules oscuros en combinación de sus pestañas que hasta pelirrojas parecían.

—Creo que es precipitado decir que entiendo en su totalidad—pronunció lentamente Charlie al tiempo.

Daenerys dio un pequeño respingo y lo miró.

—Es decir, no todos los días uno descubre que una etnia de leyendas existe todavía hoy y que una de las pocas sobrevivientes salió ilesa del fuego para eclosionar unos huevos fosilizados...—se explicó, intentando parecer relajado, pero fallando miserablemente y siendo consciente de ello—. No es como… no sé, enterarte de que sos licántropo o te mordió un vampiro o… algo. Es más importante.

Daenerys lo miró y le sonrió apenas.

—¿Demasiado para procesar?—la mirada que le dio Charlie en respuesta hizo que se riera—. Lo siento.

—Ahora lo que me sorprende es que nunca escuché que el continente se haya unificado alguna vez.

—Físicamente, es el continente que conoces, aunque ustedes, los magos, y los  _ muggles  _ lo conocen como una serie de países que pertenecen a un continente—no tardó en aclarar, y al ver la expresión de dolor de Charlie, rió un poco más—; nosotros lo conocemos como Westeros por estar más al oeste de lo que se conocía, al momento de fundarlo. Es un mundo oculto como el tuyo está de los  _ muggles _ , solo que también está escondido de ustedes. El reino… por el que se pelea…

Suspiró hondo.

—Orquestamos grandes eventos. La división se dio mucho antes de que ustedes tuvieran registros sobre nosotros; y eso tiene que ver porque quien se siente en el trono de hierro, tiene la posibilidad de decidir a hacia dónde va nuestro mundo, con todo lo que eso significa—quiso explicar—; mi familia estuvo a cargo de ello durante varios siglos y la intención de mantener la pureza de la sangre como Valyrios… bueno, los llevó a practicar-

—Incesto—Daenerys asintió, aunque se sorprendió por la normalidad con la que se tomó aquello—. Pareces sorprendida de mi… ¿reacción?

—No muchos suelen tomarse eso con tanta naturalidad...—mencionó.

—Es más común de lo que imaginas en el mundo mágico por la disminución de la población y los puristas de sangre que se niegan a mezclar su sangre con los  _ muggles—se  _ encogió de hombros, más relajado por centrarse en ése tema e ignorar la revelación hecha—; no todas las familias mágicas lo practican, pero tuve una cantidad insana de compañeros cuyos padres eran primos segundos o terceros.

Ella suspiró aliviada, y le sonrió. Hubo silencio donde ambos se miraron y asintieron.

—Es… muy… sorprendente—se atrevió a decir después, cuando encontró algo de coherencia.

—No es necesario que lo comprendas o aceptes en su totalidad—le avisó ella.

—Tomaré eso y aceptaré—murmuró—. Entonces, lo que quieres es recuperar el lugar que te corresponde, ¿te refieres a ocupar nuevamente el lugar que ocupó tu padre?

Daenerys se encogió de hombros.

—Mínimamente, retomar la notoriedad y la fama de guerreros que mi familia tenía; y a partir de ahí, ver—respondió—. Si tomar el trono va a hacer que me dejen tranquila, así será. 

—Supongo que toda decisión puede cambiar después—acotó Charlie en un murmullo.

Daenerys asintió, sin asegurarle lo convencida que estaba de su decisión; pero no era momento para compartirla con él. Ya le había dado demasiadas sorpresas.

—Entonces…—arrastró las palabras para llamar su atención, decidiendo cambiar de tema— ¿viniste por otra muestra de sangre de mis dragones?

Charlie asintió, dejándose llevar por el cambio de tema.

—Sí; me asignaron a su seguimiento, como te dije que lo harían —sonrió.

Daenerys levantó las cejas  y asintió brevemente.

—Bueno, yo levantaré esto de aquí… y dime si necesitas algo más—le avisó poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja.

Charlie la dejó hacer y se concentró en los dragones, a quienes tuvo que despertar y dejar sobre la mesa pequeña mientras preparaba las cosas. No fue difícil tomarle las muestras, esta vez; respondieron con un poco más de confianza que antes, quizás porque ahora lo conocían.

Por lo que restó de aquella primera visita, no hubo mucha más interacción entre ellos dos que la necesaria, Charlie incluso no se quedó mucho más, le agradeció la hospitalidad y la amabilidad; y que volvería cuando tuviese los resultados o antes.

* * *

 

No lo vio en una semana exacta y, lejos de preocuparse, su cabeza empezó a acomodarse. Ya no había que estar en modo de alerta permanente, dado que el peligro, había pasado. Eso desencadenó que su cuerpo y ella misma comenzara a darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Planeó quemarse viva y salió sin un rasguño encima. Secuestró y mató a la mujer que mató a Drogo y a Rhaego. Quemó a su esposo para que sus dragones nacieran. Por no recordar, ni mencionar, aquellas otras palabras pronunciadas, esas que sonaban a una maldición de la vieja escuela.

No era un sueño estar ahí, mucho menos unas vacaciones. Tenía dos años, mínimo; no podía olvidarlo. 

El duelo llegó a ella, con el llanto, con el insomnio, con las ganas de no hacer nada. Sólo los dragones trepando a su cama, poniendo su oreja en sus bocas (porque no podía llamarle a eso morder), enroscándose en sus pies, en sus brazos o haciendo un pequeño nido entre su cabeza y sus hombros, buscando su atención y sacarle algunas sonrisas o buscarla percibirla un poco más alegre, hacían la magia. 

Durante esa semana de aislamiento, pudo pensar, pudo llorar; pero también pudo reírse y sentirse necesitada, sentir que el malestar se difuminaba de a poco cuando pensaba en el bienestar de Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion. Preparaba la comida para ellos y cuando estos no comían, preparaba un poco para ella, para dar el ejemplo, de alguna manera.

Al menos, hasta aquella mañana en la que notó que Viserion estaba mal. A penas se movía y sus hermanos parecían dudar de alejarse de él. A menudo Drogon lo empujaba con el hocico a ver si lo sacaba de ahí; Rhaegal solo se acomodaba a su lado y lo acompañaba en las largas sesiones de sueño.

Intentó acercarle la comida, pero la rechazaba y sus hermanos solían terminar robando la porción. Quiso tomarle la temperatura, pero no tenía los elementos necesarios; Viserion gimió lastimeramente y mientras pasaban las horas, no mostraba signos de mejora.

Hacia el anochecer, ya se estaba desesperando, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía modo de contactar a Charlie, ni avisar que uno de los dragones estaba mal. No importaba cuantas veces revisaba la casa, no había ni un teléfono, ni una radio… nada.

No recordaba el camino hacia la cabaña, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.Tomó una mochila que algún draconologo dejó olvidada, metió algunas sabanas dentro y a Viserion. Se colgó la mochila de frente, le dejó comida a Rhaegal y a Drogon, tomó aire y salió.

Al ser una zona no-urbanizada, la noche era cerrada y oscura, por lo que solo se encontró con la oscuridad más negra con la que jamás se encontró. Notaba el frío y la frescura, la fragancia del bosque y tierra era penetrante.

Temiendo no volver, avanzó; preocupada más por la salud de uno de sus dragones que por otra cosa. No obstante, no alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando un sonoro ¡CRACK! hizo que se congelara en el acto y se abrazara a la mochila.

—¡Lumos!—una luz blanca iluminó un rostro y parte de los alrededores cerca de ella.

Vio un rostro conocido, el compañero de Charlie… ¿Barnaby?

—¿Señorita Kuztnesov? Debo pedirle que vuelva a la cabaña—pidió con un tono diplomático y amable—; eh, ignoro si Char le explicó los detalles de la situación, pero… debe volver a la cabaña. Eso.

—¡Necesito ayuda! Es-es Viserion, está-no sé qué le pasa y...—intentó explicarse mientras se acercaba.

Barnaby la contempló y, al cabo de un tiempo, le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera al interior de la vivienda. Una vez adentro,  revisó al dragón sobre la mesa del comedor antes de dictaminar de que necesitaba ir por sus  _ herramientas _ . Salió de la casa y Daenerys escuchó dos ¡CRACKS! con unos quince minutos de separación entre uno y otro.

Al volver, le tomó la presión, la temperatura y lo auscultó. Dictaminó de que estaba resfriado y que lo envolviese en mantas para que pasara la noche más cómodo. En sí, el trato que le daba era parecido al de Charlie, pero no era lo mismo, de alguna forma.

—Haré que Charlie venga por la mañana a darte los antibióticos—comentó anotando en una libreta con un lápiz—; podrías haberlo llamado a él, en vez de salir. La noche no suele ser muy segura aquí. Algunos dragones suelen ser de hábitos nocturnos.

El tono de Barnaby era calmado, aunque había algo de reprendimiento. Daenerys asintió.

—No tengo ningún medio para llamarlo… No hay teléfonos aquí—Barnaby le señaló la chimenea.

—Red flú ¿no hablaron de eso?—Daenerys negó con la cabeza y Barnaby resopló—; ugh, este tipo… igual estuvo demasiado explotado. En fin, es fácil, agarra las cenizas verdes que están en esa bolsa sobre la estantería, tiras un poco a las llamas y hablas con voz clara la dirección del lugar. Esta chimenea está habilitada solo para llamadas, así que… es línea directa. Te dejaré la dirección de Charlie así como el de su oficina en la central.

* * *

 

Esa noche no durmió, se pasó la noche con Viserion entre brazos en los sillones. Drogon caminaba cada tanto por las cercanías o se trepaba al sillón para olisquear a Daenerys y su hermano. Rhaegal se acomodó entre sus piernas y durmió casi sin despertarse.

A primera hora de la mañana, unos golpes a la puerta la despertaron de un sobresalto, haciendo que Viserion gimoteara y Rhaegal se despertara en un respingo. Cuando se levantó para abrirle, Drogon le siguió como guardián.

Charlie traía con él más bombones caseros (esta vez, rellenos de mermelada de frutilla), y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla; además de un frasco pequeño con un líquido verdoso. 

—No conseguí la versión con alcohol, los rumanos aquí preparan una muy buena—dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Daenerys apuró a abrir. Al hacerlo pasar, vio que no solo tenía lo mencionado, sino que un paquete compacto, forrado en papel madera.

—Lo siento, de verdad-Con todo lo que hablamos, olvidé…

Ella lo interrumpió con un abrazo corto, pero fuerte; cuidando de que Viserion no se sintiera asfixiado. Él la miró con extrañeza porque pensaba que no tenían esa familiaridad.

—No importa, estás aquí—pronunció ella separándose y mirándolo con ojos preocupados y cansados.

—Me ocuparé de Viserion primero y luego hablaremos—propuso al ver al dragón envuelto en sábanas—; Barny me pasó un informe al respecto, pero quiero examinarlo para ver si sigue igual o… no.

Ella asintió y esperó a que se acomodara para pasarle con cuidado a Viserion, quien gimió como venía haciendo. Enseguida, Charlie lo acalló con un par de caricias. Repitió lo mismo que Barnaby hizo la noche anterior y, luego le informó que seguía igual de cómo su compañero lo encontró.

Del frasco, con tapa de gotero, le dio tres gotas, que el dragón tomó con reticencia, pero movido por la confianza que le despertaba Charlie, ganándose más mimos como recompensa. 

Daenerys sonrió cuando él le dijo que sólo le quedaba mejorar a partir de ahora y que debía repetir la dosis cada seis horas.

—Gracias—murmuró ella, volviendo a tomar al dragón entre sus brazos.

—Es lo menos-disculpa de nuevo por no...

—¿Qué es eso?—la curiosidad pudo con ella, o las ganas de interrumpirlo para dejar ese tema atrás.

—Ehh...—Charlie se dejó llevar, siguiéndola por la habitación—.Ropa, supuse que la que te dejaron aquí no iba a ser de tu talla- Merula y algunas amigas de Londres me ayudaron con la elección de prendas. Es bastante variado para que intentar abarcar la mayoría de los estilos de moda y...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, para verla luchar por abrir el paquete. Con un corto “déjame ayudarte” se encargó de abrirlo por ella. La notaba cansada, con pocas horas de sueño.

—Deja, siéntate; pondré el agua a calentar, ¿Prefieres café?—ella no se quejó y asintió ante la propuesta 

—Hice budín ayer… banana y nueces—comentó—; por si quieres.

Charlie asintió, y la observó mientras ella volvía a los sillones y se acomodaba, sin dejar de abrazar la bola de sábanas en cuyo interior se encontraba Viserion. La atención de los otros dos se vio dividida. Rhaegal acompañó a su madre y hermano en los sillones, para volver a dormir y Drogon se subía a la mesa para observar con atención cada movimiento de Charlie. Él le dio un par de miradas y le sonrió, pero cuando se ofreció a acariciarlo, Drogon lo mordió.

—Drogon—la voz de advertencia de Daenerys se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación—; no muerdas a Charlie.

El dragón respondió con un resoplido, mirando a su madre.

—Nos está ayudando—replicó.

—Pero no es...—intentó articular el pelirrojo.

—No puede andar mordiendo a la gente porque sí; que lo haga con los enemigos, está bien, pero no con los que… no lo son—su voz vaciló un poco. 

Charlie sonrió y no respondió, se concentró en su tarea y, conociendo de memoria la cabaña por tener el mismo armado, estructura y disposición de las cosas que el resto de las cabañas de la reserva. No tardó en acercarle la bandeja con cuatro porciones del budín hecho por ella, dos piezas de bombones y las tazas de café, con un recipiente para la leche y otro para el azúcar.

La vio bostezar y agradecerle por la taza ofrecida.

—¿A qué te referías con que tu familia es especial?—preguntó de repente. Charlie la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Especial para quien la vea —respondió.

—Usaste esa palabra.

Charlie sonrió brevemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

—¿Has estado en contacto con el mundo mágico este tiempo?—ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no sabes de la guerra—ella volvió a negar, Charlie suspiró—; bueno, esto va a ser largo.

Que un mago purista, supuesto descendiente de uno de los fundadores del colegio más prestigioso de Gran Bretaña, abrazó la magia negra e hizo lo inefable para prolongar su existencia. Que el director de ese mismo colegio, fue el único que tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo y formar una resistencia. Que la Primera Guerra Mágica involucró muchos sacrificios y terminó con una familia joven muriendo mientras protegía a su hijo, que según una profecía era el único que podía derrotar a este mago oscuro.

El niño sobrevivió por un hechizo de su madre, “mató” al mago y se convirtió en el Niño-Que-Vivió. La comunidad mágica vivió diez años de paz antes de que el mago oscuro volviese a levantarse y la Guerra se retomó. La familia de Charlie resultó estar muy atada a la resistencia; desde la hija menor, donde había una diferencia de ocho años, hasta el hermano mayor, dos años mayor que él. Pasando, por los otros cuatro que estaban en el medio y, contando ambos padres.

La Guerra eventualmente se ganó, porque el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió logró vencer al mago oscuro en pleno combate. Siete años después de su primera aparición.

—Qué joven—comentó Daenerys en un momento—; matar a alguien a los diecisiete años… debió ser todo un trauma.

—Vio morir a sus amigos y a conocidos por él, y eso sin mencionar de la gente que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado—acotó—; además, pudo vengar a sus padres; aunque si le preguntas… nunca mencionará esa palabra.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, tu familia defiende a quien sufra una injusticia—comentó. Las mejillas de Charlie se encendieron—; es algo noble.

Él asintió.

—La guerra me enseñó a encontrar a las personas que necesitaban ayuda—continuó él, buscando su mirada y manteniéndola.

El silencio los envolvió, los ojos de Charlie eran honestos y seguros, pese a sentirse algo inhibido por ser halagado. Daenerys alargó la mano y se inclinó hasta él, para tocar la suya.

—Eres noble, Charlie Weasley —expresó ella—. Eso es una cualidad que escasea en mi mundo, y a menudo juega en contra.

Charlie la miró sin entender.

—Ten cuidado, algún día, te puede llevar hacia un camino con malos resultados.


	8. Un Trío Legal

Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, intercambiando ideas y compartiendo anécdotas. Poco a poco fueron extendiéndose un poco más, rompiendo las paredes del desconocimiento por el otro y subiendo un escalafón más en todo lo que era eso la relación que se estaba dando. Incluso se dio el momento en el que Charlie fue a preparar una segunda ronda de café que, al volver, prefirió sentarse a su lado y subir los pies al sillón (previo sacarse las botas que llevaba) en vez de en otro de los sillones como hacía hasta el momento.

Daenerys sonrió ante el gesto y no dijo nada; tal parecía que el hombre era de los retraidos que entraba en confianza de a poco. En parte, le recordaba a los mismos dragones en aquellas actitudes, como tardaban en entrar en confianza con otros y, por lo general, eran criaturas calmadas a menos que algo las violentase. Se preguntaba si Charlie podía llegar a ser agresivo en algún punto, le costaba imaginárselo como un guerrero, le parecía más del tipo de personas calmadas, que no eran de armas tomar. No es que desconfiase de su palabra; pertenecer a una resistencia no era solo pelear. 

—¿Entonces te parece bien?—preguntó Charlie, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules.

Daenerys sonrió, solo sabía la propuesta que le había hecho, de que amigos de él que trabajaban en el estado londinense, podían ayudarla a nivel jurídico para preparar el juicio que tendría en algún tiempo.

—Sí, no le veo problema—respondió—; no estoy en una posición para negar ayuda.

—Bueno, pero si no te cierra la idea, puedo ayudarte a buscar a alguien que te convenza— acotó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le sonrió antes de beber otro poco de café.

—Confío en lo que elijas—replicó ella con una sonrisa sutil.

* * *

 

Viserion mejoró en cuestión de días, Charlie volvió tres veces más en esa semana para asegurarse que estuviese mejorando apropiadamente. Dijo que estaba bien, pero que le preocupaba que el tamaño no fuese el que tenía que ser, dado que seguían con ese tamaño comparable, con mucha facilidad, con el de una rata cuando, según Charlie, debían de estar del tamaño de un gato adulto pequeño.

—La mayoría de los dragones suelen ser más… bueno, grandes en tamaño—expresó, mirando a Viserion, que se refregaba con cariño entre sus manos. Charlie cedió y comenzó a acariciarlo—; ¿quizás los dragones antiguos sean más pequeños?

—Quizás tardan más en crecer—ofreció ella, ganándose una mirada contemplativa.

—Es posible, sí… —murmuró, evaluando la idea—; tendría que investigar al respecto para estar seguro y más tranquilo.

—Pensé que un experto en dragones sabría de estas cosas— Daenerys sonrió, divertida, buscando provocarlo, mientras pasaba por atrás de él para preparar más té.

Charlie sonrió, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Bueno, soy un experto en dragones vivos—hizo hincapié y ella sonrió un poco más, a sus espaldas.

—Excusas, excusas,  _ dragontamer  _ — comentó por lo bajo. Charlie soltó una risotada que no pudo controlar y la miró con cierta diversión, ella le devolvió la mirada.

Charlie, con la mano libre, tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento que ella ya sabía de memoria y cuyo efecto sentía en su piel casi enseguida. Cada vez que hablaban de temas delicados, recurría a ese hechizo y ella solo podía asumir que era por si había oyentes no deseados.

—Mañana llegarán Perce, Hermione y Rowan—le informó al pasar cambiando de tema—; Perce viene de parte del Ministerio Británico, de la parte del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; es la excusa que tiene para meterse y meter a Hermione y Rowan en esto.

Daenerys asintió, volviendo la vista a sus cosas.

—¿Y cuál es la excusa oficial? Porque los británicos y los rusos no son lo mismo la última vez que me fijé...—comentó.

—Quieren pretender neutralidad. Es muy probable que lo logren, no es que necesitan los grandes argumentos, pero…

—Dudas.

—Esta la manera amable de hacerlo y la otra manera es… bueno, imponerse—explicó—; si no funciona, Hermione será la asesora de Rowan, que será tu abogada defensora, por ponerlo en palabras… simples—explicó, sin mucho interés—; tienes derecho a alguien que te defienda porque no conoces las normativas de nuestro mundo.

—Sé las suficientes—acotó ella.

—Extraoficialmente—le recordó, con una breve sonrisa—. Muchos siguen pensando que eres una  _ muggle _ . Tienes suerte que no te tocó la parte del encanto de  _ veela _ .

—Mi sangre se mezcló demasiado entre sí, quizás perdió esa magia por la falta de sangre… distinta. No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, sin querer darle mucho pensamiento a la situació. n—Entonces… ¿estas dispuesto a dejar que me lleve a los dragones?

El silencio retrasó la respuesta, pero Charlie terminó respondiendo, eventualmente.

—Debatible, todavía—expresó, encogiéndose de hombros—; estoy empezando a re- evaluar la idea de que te enseñe todo lo que sé en estos dos años. Quizás así… 

Guardó silencio, dejando las palabras en el aire. Daenerys no respondió, era un progreso y algo que podía negociar.

* * *

Había buscado arreglarse lo mejor posible para parecer algo más presentable y formal de lo que venía vistiendo hasta la fecha. Charlie apenas le sonrió, costándole acostumbrarse a aquel estilo de ella.

Con él, venía un hombre joven, delgado y con aire protocolar. Estricto y serio. El cabello pelirrojo y algunas pequeños detalles, como la forma de sonreir o la pausa que hacía antes de empezar a hablar lo delataron como el hermano de Charlie. Le costó creer que eran hermanos, dada la diferencia en el estilo de vestimenta o la forma de pararse frente a los demás. 

—Rowan y Hermione llegarán en breve—informó tras las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ¿gustas de café? ¿té?—ofreció.

—Té estará bien—sonrió Percy. 

En cuanto Daenerys quiso ponerse de pie para cumplir con lo ofrecido, Charlie se le adelantó, dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano y soltando un corto “yo me encargo”, que la dejó en el molde. No recordaba la última vez en la que él incurrió en el contacto físico para comunicarse con ella.

—Hmn—pronunció Percy viendo como se alejaba su hermano mayor y volvía, luego, la vista a Daenerys con gesto interrogante; en cuanto estuvo por preguntar, pareció arrepentirse y negó con la cabeza—. No, no es nada. Siento la confusión.

Ella asintió, lentamente y comenzó a buscar temas de conversación triviales para romper un poco el hielo.

Tal como dijo, Hermione y Rowan no tardaron en aparecer, acompañadas por una draconóloga, la misma que la interrogó (¿Crina?) que se fue ni bien las dejó. La primera, era una bruja con una cabellera indómita, llena de rulos que no parecían adoptar un peinado tranquilo. Tenía una sonrisa ancha y unos ojos llenos de determinación que también se notó cuando estrecharon manos. Rowan, por otro lado, con una cabellera lacia y un aspecto cuidado, parecía tener un alma más tímida, parecida a la de Charlie.

Servido el té y con los dragones jugando animadamente no muy lejos de ellos, los cinco se parecieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Me gustaría estar más al tanto de la situación—expresó Hermione—; Charlie no nos ha dicho mucho.

—Creo que primero habría que tomar algunas precauciones para ello—sugirió Charlie a media voz.

Hermione hizo gesto de encargarse e hizo el mismo movimiento que Charlie solía hacer, seguido de varios más. El pelirrojo sonrió por el detalle.

—Pues bien, ahora que podemos hablar...—comenzó Charlie y…

calló. Miró a Daenerys, como pidiendo permiso. Los demás miraron a uno y luego a otro, interrogantes.

—Ignoro qué información le dio Charlie sobre… la situación—explicó ella.

—Eres una  _ muggle  _ de Rusia que encontró tres huevos eclosionados y los dragones te adoptaron como madre—explicó Percy con sencillez—; aunque estoy empezando a creer que no es toda la historia por el comentario… hecho.

—Ni remotamente.

Fue explicar la historia de nuevo, esta vez teniendo más paciencia puesto que Hermione no tenía conocimiento sobre las leyendas de su gente y decidiendo evitar la parte de “nuestro mundo genera los eventos más importantes de los suyos” que dejó a Charlie bloqueado respecto a eso. 

—Confío en Charlie, y sé que él confía en ustedes—finalizó.

Percy tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesas y el canto de la mano en la frente, tenía una actitud de estar moralmente derrotado. Hermione y Rowan no estaban lejos de eso.

—Una vez, Merlín, por una  vez sola podemos tener un problema  _ normal _ ?—reaccionó el mago instantes luego. Charlie ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro.

—Es mejor de lo que estaba esperando, a decir verdad.

—Básicamente, estas sugiriendo que la ayudemos a escapar o a exponerla a un peligro aún mayor si se llega a revelarse su identidad—expusó Hermione.

Cuatro cabezas giraron a ver a la bruja y guardaron silencio.

—No me digas que pensaron que realmente hay una tercera opción, pacífica —remarcó lo último, en defensa de su propio pensamiento.

—Estaba intentando evitar esas opciones, para ser sincera—confesó Daenerys.


	9. Primeros Incidentes.

Su chimenea se encendió y las llamas se tornaron verdes. Charlie fue a acercarse con curiosidad, hasta ese momento, estuvo disfrutando de su tarde libre.

—¿Charlie?—preguntó la voz de Daenerys.

—Dime—respondió acercándose un poco más—; ¿Esta todo bien?

—Sí. Me preguntaba si es posible hablar con alguien sobre los términos de mi aislamiento—comentó, Charlie movió su cabeza en gesto de estar interesado con lo que le diría—; aprendieron que existe un afuera y están… ansiosos.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Aprendieron a lanzar fuego?

—No, todavía no.

Él asintió, pensativo.

—Hablaré con mis superiores y veré que puedo conseguir. Los dragones no son criaturas a las que hay que negarle sus instintos. No les hace bien para su crecimiento.—la respuesta pareció aliviarla. Tras unas pocas palabras, se despidieron y él no retrasó el tema.

Llamó a la oficina de Barnaby, quien debía estar en la base en esos momentos.

—Dig- ¡oh! Charlie ¿qué tal estás?—su amigo parecía particularmente curioso.

—Ey, todo bien por aquí, ¿allá?

—Eh, tan movido como siempre —sonrió el hombre, lo vio acercarse más a las llamas y susurrarle—; escucha, ¿hay alguien contigo?

—No, ¿pasó algo?

—Están tomando un interés insano por los dragones de la mujer  _ muggle _ —advirtió—; ten cuidado.

Charlie frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—¿Es por los exámenes genéticos?

—Sí, llegaron hace dos horas y tiene a todo el gallinero revolucionado. Parece que hay concordancia en estructura con las razas que habitaron hace… bueno, mucho antes de que Hogwarts se fundara.

Charlie supuso que no quería revelarle la fecha exacta. Tomó aire y respiró hondo, esto confirmaba las palabras de Daenerys.

—¿Consiguieron los restos de los huevos? ¿Les hicieron los análisis?

—Están en eso—respondió—; te recomendaría que te concentres en esto, corre peligro que quieran sacarte del caso. Parece que sacaste la loteria y quieren quitartela antes de que hagas algún descubrimiento interesante.

Charlie suspiró, más hondo, más cansado.

—De acuerdo, veré que hago. Gracias.

—No hay por qué… ah, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, deja; me sirve de excusa para pasarme por allá.

—Oh, de acuerdo—sonrió Barnaby—. Aunque es tu día libre hoy, ¿no?

Charlie suspiró y dejó al dragón sobre el sillón antes de meterse en su habitación para buscar una muda de ropa limpia.

Los saludos y las miradas curiosas entre sus compañeros. La pregunta y las miradas evasivas, jugar a no saber cuando tenía el conocimiento se le complicaba a veces, pero había situaciones en las que era especialmente bueno. Sus compañeros tuvieron que tenderle de mala gana la información y ponerlo al tanto cuando paseaba con Aurel para hablarle de la situación de Daenerys. La expresión de Funar cuando le tendió las hojas era impagable y por un momento, lo disfrutó.

En sí y cuando Charlie no estaba haciendo las cosas mal, era bastante apreciado por sus superiores y jefe, y se mantenía en buenos términos con ellos. Generalmente, no intentaban hacer esas cosas; eran draconologos respetables; pero parecía que esta vez, el caso era tan extraño que querían obtener el reconocimiento de ser quienes hicieron el descubrimiento.

Descubrimiento que Charlie ya conocía por las palabras de Daenerys. Podría decir que fingía sorpresa, pero estaba maravillado con que el estudio reforzaba sus palabras. Dragones antiguos viviendo en estos días. Dragones antiguos en vivo y directo…

Se preguntó si su sistema inmune estaría preparado para las enfermedades que los dragones actuales se encontraban inmunizados o, mínimo, con mejores defensas. ¿Serían más fuertes o más débiles? Porque, en teoría, los dragones modernos se habían adaptado a su entorno, por lo que tenían características que les permitiría sobrevivir mejor en el…

Lo cual despertaba preguntas que debería hacerle a los arqueólogos mágicos.

—Habrá que ponerles rastreadores, Weasley—decidió Aurel. Charlie asintió—; y deberían tener correa. No será sabio para ellos que se alejen demasiado de su… er, madre. Aún es difícil referirme a la señorita Kuztnesov de esa manera.

—Tienes más empatía que muchos por aquí, señor —marcó Charlie, haciéndolo reír.

—Tu vives preocupado por el nivel de empatía de los demás, ¿te has fijado?—Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos soy consciente de mi… problema —el hombre rió y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Ve a buscar los rastreadores y regalales lindas pulseras a esos chicos de mi parte.

Charlie rió y accedió. En cuanto estuvo alejado de él, suspiró con pesimismo. Los rastreadores eran buena idea, si llegaba a pasarles algo, podrían encontrarlos con una gran facilidad, pero la idea de quitarles la libertad en ese sentido...

* * *

 

—¿Pulseras?—la expresión en el rostro de Daenerys le decía bastante; no estaba de acuerdo.

—No quieren que terminen siendo el almuerzo de alguno de los de aquí—se encogió de hombros.

Ella suspiró, con expresión de circunstancias.

—De acuerdo; pero olvídate de las correas, ellos no las necesitan—insistió.

Se mantuvieron la mirada y casi que Charlie podía admitir que era su momento favorito de las charlas con ella. 

—Bien, pero al primer incidente...—le advirtió, ella le hizo un gesto de que se despreocupara. 

Se sonrieron; eso también le gustaba.

—¿Yo podré salir? Si tengo que buscarlos…

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece lo más lógico.

Charlie los examinó, por la rutina, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, le seguía llamando la atención que no estuviesen creciendo con la rapidez que debian. Les puso las pulseras a cada uno, siendo Drogon el que más se le resistía aún al día de la fecha y Daenerys le ofreció tomar un café y, como ya era costumbre, accedió.

—Alguna vez que estés ahí afuera y quieras parar a comer… puedes venir aquí—sugirió ella casualmente, entre taza y taza.

Ya iba a ser un mes sin ver otros rostros humanos que no fuesen el de él o el de Hermione, Percy o Rowan. Ya iba a ser un mes de no estar en un lugar con desconocidos, en un lugar más urbanizado en el medio del bosque.

Sola con sus demonios, pensó. Con su duelo, con su tristeza. Era cierto que siempre parecía dispuesta a una buena charla y parecía estar de buen humor, pero él no sabía a qué punto uno podía llorar a un esposo o a un hijo. Y, ciertamente, no iba a preguntarle a los allegados que sí perdieron uno.

—No me lo digas dos veces, porque podrías tenerme atrincherado aquí un fin de semana entero.

—¿Tanto?—él ya le había contado historias donde él o sus compañeros se habían visto en la necesidad de quedarse allí mucho tiempo más de lo esperado y, de ahí, la necesidad de tenerla completamente equipada.

Con excepción de los teléfonos. Porque los magos no necesitan teléfonos.

Charlie curvó sus labios.

—Uno nunca sabe.

Había mucha nota de broma ahí, pero quizás tendría que pensar mejor antes de hablar. Pero bueno, aún estaban lejos de eso.

 


	10. Viruela de Dragón

—Ey, ¿qué comes?—Barnaby se sentó frente a él en el comedor. Charlie lo miró con expresión de nada.

—Filete a la romana con… papas al horno—respondió con simpleza.

—¿Estas bien?—inquirió.

La verdad era que no, desde hacía algunas horas que le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de dormir.

—Vengo de cuidar Viperthooths peruanos, así que no—respondió.

—Oh, ¿Qué le pasó a Costel?

—La esposa está por dar a luz a su hijo o hija—dijo sin muchas ganas.

— _ Lucky bastard _ —pronunció encogiéndose de hombros.

Por lo general, Charlie solía disfrutar la compañía de Barnaby o la de Mérula, eran los únicos que lograban que hablase algo más a parte de dragones. Hoy no era el día. Sentía el estomago revuelto, pese a tener hambre y la cabeza como si estuviese llena de engrudo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con eso de… tu-ya-sabes?—insistió. Charlie lo miró sin entender—. Funar dándote el informe de sangre de tus-er-los dragones de la mujer  _ muggle _ . ¿no se enojó?

—Ah, no… fue… estuvo bien, creo. No le gustó hacerlo; pero no tuvo muchas opciones, Dumitrescu estaba ahí presente; si se negaba...

—Bueno, si necesitas que alguien se encargue de él...—sugirió e hizo un pequeño gesto de de chocar su puño con su mano abierta.

—Creo que necesito… necesito aire.

* * *

 

Los días pasaron y se vio sola con los dragones. Un poco antes de que se cumpliera una semana de aquella conversación, se encontró con Mérula en la puerta de su casa.

—Weasley está enfermo. Pidió que te trajera esto—informó con pocas ganas, mientras le extendía una canasta de mimbre.

Ella la invitó a pasar y, con cierta incomodidad, Mérula accedió. Daenerys revisó la canasta mientras esperaba a que el té se hiciera. Solo había sábanas y tres piedras. Desconcertada, miró a Mérula que estaba tomando asiento en los sillones.

—¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó.

—Está con licencia médica. Principio de viruela… Eh, de dragón —explicó ella con calma.

—¿Eso existe?

Mérula asintió repetidas veces.

—Es una cepa que viene especificamente de los Vipertooth peruanos, aunque hoy en día es bastante comun que un mago se contagie por respirar el mismo aire que otro—específico. Daenerys asintió con lentitud—. Todavía no saben cómo la contrajo, tiene las vacunas y sus refuerzos al día. Así que toda su investigación sobre tus pequeños está en pausa por el momento.

—¿Eso es bueno?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sin saber qué pensar por todo aquello.

—¿Quién sabe?—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Él está bien?

Mérula sonrió ante las notas de preocupación en la voz de la mujer veela. Se encogió de hombros.

—Como mucho, desmotivado por la piedra en el camino; pero se repondrá. Serán solo unas semanas.

Hubo silencio. Daenerys le acercó la bandeja de té con las porciones de budín. No hablaron demasiado y en parte, Daenerys no sabía qué más tenía para decirle.

—¿Y tus dragones?

—Bien, jugando afuera—Mérula asintió.

Más silencio. De pronto, movió su varita como Charlie y Hermione solían hacerlo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Charlie no quiere que te diga esto, pero debes saberlo—expresó con seriedad y rapidez—; estás en peligro. Tus dragones también. Es claro que él también,  si me lo preguntas, dudo que esto sea… porque sí. Hasta que él no se recupere, no te recomiendo que los dejes demasiado sueltos. Barnaby vendrá más seguido aquí para asegurarse de que todo está bien; fuera de su turno, así que no te sorprendas si se queda dormido ¿Entendido?

Daenerys la miró sin entender, pero no tardó en asentir. Era demasiada información de golpe. Mérula movió su cabeza, conforme.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Por qué tú no?—Mérula sonrió.

—La reserva no tiene solo dragones. También se encarga de otras criaturas. Yo estoy en esa área.

—Oh, ya veo...—Mérula asintió.

—¿Alguna otra?

—Nno que se me ocurra de momento. Me parece razonable que haya problemas por el origen de los dragones y los exámenes clínicos que Charlie ha llevado a cabo. Despierta curiosidad y envidia con mucha rapidez.

Mérula sonrió de una manera casi arrogante.

—Weasley sabe encontrar la inteligencia, después de todo —acotó—.Cualquier mensaje que quieras darle hazlo por medio de nosotros. No te recomiendo que uses la red flú, no sabes quién puede escuchando.

Mérula se fue muy poco después de esas recomendaciones y, ni bien lo hizo, Daenerys fue a buscar a las tres pequeñas bestias quienes, por primera vez, no hicieron lío por el pedido de que entraran. Ni las negativas que tuvieron en los días posteriores cuando no los dejó salir. Algo no iba bien y ellos lo notaban.

La ausencia de Charlie se hizo notar, también. Era como un pequeño vacío en la cabaña a medida que los días pasaban y él no aparecía. Los días parecían más largos y no había actividad que aguantara.

Hasta las reuniones con ese trío legal se le hacían insostenibles.

—¿Cuánto tarda uno en reponerse de la viruela de dragón?

Los tres se miraron. Vio en sus ojos que dudaban en responder.

—Son varias semanas de reposo si el tratamiento es efectivo —respondió Hermione al cabo de un tiempo.

—¿Y si no?

Dudaron de nuevo. Al ver la falta de respuesta, comenzó a pensar lo peor.

—¿Y si no?—repitió, subiendo un poco más el tono de su voz, al no tener respuesta.

—… Mueren—expresó Percy al cabo de un tiempo. 

Daenerys ahogó una respuesta.

—E-entonces, Charlie- —articuló.

—Mi hermano tiene viruela común—interrumpió Percy, sin cambiar su semblante. Ella lo miró con desconcierto.

—No, Mérula dijo…

—Habrá entendido mal ella—repuso con seguridad—. Charlie tiene viruela  _ muggle _ , solo que no usa la poción correspondiente por una alergia a los ingredientes. Ha sido así desde chico.

Daenerys lo miró con desconfianza, Percy no se inmutó y las otras dos miraban a una y otro por turnos.

—¿Podemos seguir? Creo que tendremos un caso sólido si seguimos por acá…

* * *

 

En cuanto Barnaby llegó para retirarlos, Daenerys le hizo gesto de que quería hablar con él, a solas. Intrigado, el mago no tardó en volver una vez cumplida la tarea. Ella lo esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña, mientras sus dragones estaban jugando por los alrededores.

—No, bastante seguro que Charlie tiene viruela de dragón—respondió Barnaby en cuanto ella le preguntó sobre el tema.

—Percy dijo que-

Barnaby la interrumpió con una risa.

—Eso es porque si su madre se entera que tiene eso, vendrá aquí a cortar cabezas. Por no decir lo que padecerá Charlie con ella haciendo nido en su casa hasta que se mejore.

Daenerys suspiró. Le estaba molestando la situación y quería saber qué pasaba de boca de Charlie.

—Quiero ir a verlo. A Charlie.

—Eh… —Barnaby dudó.

—Ahora—demandó con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Le llevó dos intentos más insistir y no tardó en verse entre las paredes de cemento, nuevamente, caminando por los pasillos anchos, lleno de gente que apenas les prestaba atención. Barnaby la hizo esperar afuera de una oficina unos segundos y luego la hizo pasar, diciendo que estaria afuera por si necesitaba algo. Dentro, estaba el al hombre que vio una única vez cuando éste retó a Charlie; Aurel B. Dumitrescu, según rezaba una pequeña placa, antepuesto el titulo de “director”. Estaba más calmado que la última vez que lo vio y eso, quizás le permitió más serenidad para plantearle la situación.

—Temo que no puede salir de aquí, señorita Kuztnesov—expresó el hombre—; debe ser juzgada por el crimen cometido. Y condenada. Aún hay dos muertes de lo que se la acusa y-

—Volveré.

—No hay nada que me asegure de eso—continuó el hombre.

—No será un paseo por el parque, teniendo todo el verde de su reserva a mi disposición—repuso—. Puede designarme una escolta para que me vigile. O darme la misma pulsera que les puso a mis hi- a los dragones.

—¿Con qué motivo?—insistió el hombre, intentando sacarle información—. Qué la lleva a querer ver en persona a Weasley.

Ella clavó su vista en él, entornando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesito verlo—fue lo único que dijo—. Asígneme la cantidad de guardias que desee, haga lo que quiera para estar seguro de que no me escapara; pero  **quiero** ver a Charlie.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada y el hombre no tardó en ladear un poco la cabeza y sonreír.

—También sospechas ¿no es así?—Daenerys no se movió y el hombre apretó los labios en una sonrisa curvada—; muy bien, dejaré que salga de la reserva y se dirija a verlo, pero deberá dejar a sus dragones aquí por el lapso de tiempo que esté afuera.

La vio inspirar hondo, como si esa decisión le doliese. Terminó por cerrar los ojos y asintió lentamente. Además de que le llamaba la atención sus palabras, sin duda era un hombre con el que quizás podría tener más conversaciones en un futuro cercano.

—Ellos estarán bien aquí—se dijo a sí misma—; no será mucho tiempo…

Aurel asintió.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, dejó a los tres salir nuevamente, aunque parecían no querer en un principio, accedieron con reticencia. Ni bien se alejaron, Barnaby no tardó en aparecerse para llevarla hasta la central y de allí, un grupo de cinco magos y brujas se presentó para acompañarla. Barnaby la dejó con cierta reticencia, dándole un galeón y susurrándole que solo bastaría con apretarlo con fuerza para avisar que estaba en peligro.

—No confío en ellos—le manifestó como única justificación antes de alejarse. Ella asintió y guardó la moneda entre los bolsillos apretados de su pantalón.

No fue sorpresa que ninguno de los cinco escoltas no quisieran acompañarla a tocar la puerta de la casa de Charlie, eso solo confirmaba las palabras de Barnaby. Tocó el timbre una vez y esperó. Miró los alrededores y se descubrió con que la zona se le hacía conocida. Tocó de nuevo y le pareció reconocer el edificio que estaba al final de la cuadra de enfrente. Tocó una tercera vez y mantuvo presionado hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Un Charlie le abrió la puerta, cubierto con mantas que podía pasar tranquilamente por una túnica. La piel que estaba cerca de sus orejas piel tenía un leve color verdoso y parecía que había escamas translúcidas o con una sutil coloración morada. Su nariz estaba roja, reseca por estornudar tan seguido. Al verla, abrió ojos y su rostro afiebrado pareció cobrar un poco más de vida.

—Da-Srta. Kuztnetsov—pronunció con la voz tomada—; no debería estar aquí.

—Tenía que verlo—repuso—es sobre los dragones.

Y sin darle tiempo a argumentar en su contra, avanzó con paso seguro hacia el interior. Charlie tuvo que hacerse un lado para dejarla pasar y observó la expresión de los escoltas que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle. Se volvió al interior y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Daenerys observaba la sala de estar y cocina que tenía el hombre. Había un aire a austeridad y simpleza que se ajustaba mucho con la personalidad de Charlie. Las ventanas de toda la estancia observable, estaban abiertas para dejar que el ambiente se ventilara, hasta había un poco de incienso y una chimenea pequeña encendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus…? ¿Pasó algo?—fueron las preguntas que disparó enseguida.

Ella se volvió a él y le sonrió con suavidad.

—Déjame que te prepare un poco de té y hablamos ¿si?—ofreció.

Charlie se la quedó mirando y estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo cuando estornudó y salieron chispas de su nariz. Ella contuvo la risa mientras él buscaba un pañuelo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón para limpiarse, por las dudas.

No le dio otro tiempo que aquél para que expresara su opinión. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo ofrecido. Tan solo unos pocos minutos después, se unió a él, en la sala de estar, donde Charlie la obligó a sentarse del otro lado de la sala.

—¿Qué tan grave es lo que tienes?—preguntó.

—Muy—respondió por lo bajó, abrazándose un poco a sí mismo y con mirada perdida en la taza ofrecida—. Magos y brujas de avanzada edad mueren a causa de esto si no son tratados a tiempo.

—¿Y no me lo ibas a decir?—inquirió con voz suave, tomada por entender la gravedad de la noticia. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento—no tardó en disculparse—. Una parte de mi no quería decírtelo; la otra todavía no procesó el haberme enfermado así. Llevo años sin trabajar cerca de los Vipertooth peruanos en la reserva y estoy seguro de que no había posibilidad alguna de que yo-

Suspiró, agotado de hablar tanto.

—Lo siento—repitió.

Daenerys asintió, lentamente.

—Mérula sugirió que alguien lo pudo haber hecho adrede—para su sorpresa Charlie asintió.

—Es cierto, es muy posible, dadas las circunstancias—asintió—. los análisis de las cáscaras de los huevos llegaron el día que empecé con los síntomas-

Tuvo que hacer una pausa para toser y para beber un poco del té dado.

—; confirma el proceso de fosilización en las capas internas de los huevos y que los mismos parecen tener una edad demasiado antigua. Las preguntas no iban a tardar en llegar después de eso—hizo otra pausa—. Las ganas de estudiarlos debieron de aumentar, así como el valor de ellos en el mercado negro. No me sorprendería si empezaran a circular mercadería falsa en el mercado negro al respecto…

Ella guardó silencio y asintió.

—No me quiero imaginar lo que será cuando me analicen—acotó. Charlie no pronunció palabra al respecto, pero asintió.

—¿Cómo están ellos?—Daenerys se permitió sonreír brevemente.

—Bien, preocupados y en alerta—respondió—; saben que algo pasa. Creo que notan tu ausencia.

—No creo que puedan hacerlo…

—Te tienen cariño, Charlie —lo contradijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su té—; yo también. Así que es normal que se preocupen o si me ven preocupada por ti.

De alguna manera, las mejillas de Charlie no tardaron en volverse rojas. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Supongo que es algo que se debe a porque me ven seguido; se les pasará conforme crezcan

Daenerys sonrió, apretando los labios para evitar contradecirlo.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido, pero desconozco si puedes contraer-

—No soy bruja, ni tengo sangre mágica. Al menos, no la de tu gente—Charlie asintió, sin decirle mucho.

—No quiero ponerte en peligro, más del que ya estas. O del que están tus dragones sin su madre; deberías volver.

Ahí, ella sonrió y asintió, coincidiendo con sus palabras.

—Por favor, recupérate pronto—pidió—; y si crees que alguien-

—Oh, lo creo, solo me falta saber quien y encontrar las pruebas—la interrumpió.


	11. Kirimvose

Al volver, la obligaron a bañarse, por si podía contagiar a alguien sin quererlo. Quemaron el conjunto muggle de ese día y le dieron un uniforme estándar que Crina tuvo que ajustar a su medida para que le quedase. El mensaje no escrito era claro: era una enfermedad severa, altamente contagiosa que preocupaba mucho a la comunidad mágica. Ella hizo una pequeña nota mental al respecto.

Al salir, ya cambiada y peinada, Aurel la esperaba con la invitación de almorzar y aceptó, con la intención de ver qué le interesaba al hombre saber de ella y qué podía sacar respecto al santuario, su situación y cualquier cosa que podría llegar a ayudarla en algún futuro.

_ Por si todo llegaba a salir mal... _

Sobre una ensalada Caesar y un vaso de soda, le confió sus dudas sobre la enfermedad de Charlie y mintió sistemáticamente para evitar decirle la opinión del propio Charlie al respecto.

—Ya tengo un grupo puesto a investigar. Es una enfermedad grave, la viruela de dragón; tu gente tiene suerte de no conocerla—le dijo el hombre—; Charlie puede parecer tonto algunas veces, pero no lo es tanto. Sabe tomar precauciones para no exponerse vanamente. Este es su trabajo soñado, después de todo, no quiere morir ahora que lo tiene.

—Sí, lo he notado, por cómo trata a los dragones cuando los examina. Pareciera tener un don —sonrió brevemente.

—Así es, es un chico con un futuro muy próspero aquí—coincidió—. Tu, por otro lado…

—Sí, lo sé. Mis abogados me lo dijeron: olvidar esto y sacarme a los dragones en cuanto ellos alcancen la madurez y olviden que tiene una madre.

Aurel asintió.

—Aunque, tengo algunas posibilidades a mi favor, pero todo se verá una vez que comience el caso; dentro de algunos años—aseguró con confianza y dejando cierto lugar para el misterio. El hombre la miró suspicaz.

—Suena a ese tipo de persona que aprovecharía ese tiempo para formarse y aprender—observó—; y sin embargo, vives recluida en la cabaña que se te designó.

—Solo hasta que termine de adaptarme a la situación actual y pueda organizarme. Charlie me está ayudando mucho

—Seguro que sí, ¿no? Dragones que parecen ser primigeneos no se ven todos los días. Ese chico hará su mejor esfuerzo para que crezcan bien; sanos y felices, por ponerlo de alguna manera.

Ella asintió, decidiendo ignorar el tono que empleó al principio de la oración, y estuvo por agregar algo cuando un grupo de cuidadores se acercaron a ellos casi al tiempo que una alarma ruidosa y roja comenzó a sonar. Tenían la ropa un poco chamuscada y su piel parecía sucia de cenizas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó?—Aurel se puso de pie con una velocidad poco creíble para lo que era su cuerpo y su tono de voz no era de alarma, parecía acostumbrado, pero había cierta premura..

—Hay… Hay un grupo de Ironbellies ucranianos que están dirigiéndose hacia acá, señor—informó uno de cabello negro corto y ojos grises—. Ya incineraron a cinco de los draconólogos que intentaron contenerlos.

_ Ironbellies ucranianos  _ dirigiéndose a su ubicación. Algo en su pecho se movió, dio un vuelco o algo parecido y Daenerys se puso de pie.

—Tengo que salir, tengo que volver a-

—Es muy peligroso—contradijo el mismo cuidador que habló, con pánico.

—Entonces lo haré sola—respondió y se volvió al hombre que le pagó el almuerzo—; haz que me abran la puerta.

—Pero…

—Cuanto más rápido lo hagan, menos oportunidades hay de que entren aquí ¿no?

Y si moría, sería un problema menos.

No tardó en convencerlos y muy pocos hombres y mujeres accedieron a abrir la puerta del ala en la que se encontraban. El detalle de que no serían ellos los que saldrían, los aliviaban bastante y los empujaba a moverse con más celeridad.  _ Cuanto antes mejor _ , debían pensar. Daenerys avanzó sola, con paso seguro mientras veía por el horizonte lleno de árboles, unos puntos negros que se acercaban a gran velocidad. 

Para cuando estuvo afuera y a varios metros, esos puntos se convirtieron seres enormes, del tamaño de una montaña que apenas se detuvieron a metros de ella. Aterrizaron sin derribar ni un solo árbol. Escuchó gruñidos guturales, como si fuesen parte de una maquinaria ideada por un hombre más que el de un animal. Las cabezas de los dragones eran más grande que la cabaña misma, por lo que entendía y su cuerpo… aún más inmenso. Pero nunca había sido buena midiendo proporciones.

Los dragones la miraron. Eran seis y todos tenían un color negro, muy parecido al de Drogon. Hubo silencio y pudo jurar que sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. Ni el canto de los pájaros se oía. Uno de los dragones bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de la copa de los arboles, inclinando su cabeza para verla a ella, donde pudo observar con lujo de detalle las escamas, cicatrices y un aliento… particular.

Entonces, vio, desde la cresta del dragón, asomarse tres cabezas pequeñas que, hasta entonces, parecían haber estado aferradas con las garras de las patas traseras. Por los colores, los reconoció al instante.

Sonrió y estiró los brazos, moviendo las manos.

Un chillido parecido a la alegría emergió de la boca de Viserion quien avanzó a tropezones (medio volando, medio corriendo), seguido por Drogon y Rhaegal que no tardaron de recorrer el hocico del Ironbelly y bajar al suelo y acercarse a su madre. Drogon fue el primero en llegar, teniendo el privilegio de ser abrazado y alzado por Daenerys. Ella se volvió al Ironbelly más cercano.

— _ kirimvose _ — expresó en su lengua, agradecida, profundamente agradecida.

El Ironbelly adulto se enderezó y respiró hondo, provocando que las copas de los árboles se agitaran.Por un momento, Daenerys pensó que acababa de hacer el ridículo, que no la entendían y, encima, había quedado como loca por hablar en una lengua muerta.

Pero los dragones le respondieron, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en la que llevaron sus hocicos al piso.

Daenerys alcanzó a hacer otra en agradecimiento, con mucha torpeza, y los dragones no tardaron en marcharse, dejándola con sus hijos y un montón de gente que no tardó en salir a ver cómo estaba ella y a obtener información al respecto.

* * *

 

Ni bien se vio acorralada por las preguntas, Hermione, Percy y Rowan se abrieron camino desde alguna punta hasta ella. Mostraron sus credenciales, exigieron distancia y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en un pequeño auto volador, camino a la cabaña donde se estaba hospedando. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada durante un buen tramo.

—Entonces, ¿los dragones se arrodillaron ante ti?—preguntó Rowan.

Daenerys movió afirmativa su cabeza, en silencio, mientras buscaba una manera de abrazarse a sus tres dragones por igual.

—Creo que te acabas de volver la persona más envidiada por los draconólogos de la reserva—comentó Rowan.

—Sí, eso parece...—musitó.

—Es una lastima que Charlie se lo perdió—acotó Percy, desde el asiento del copiloto—; le hubiese gustado verlo con sus propios ojos a que se lo cuenten otros.

—Sí, a él...—Daenerys suspiró y recibió un cabezazo amistoso de parte de Viserion. Le sonrió brevemente, antes de acariciarlo un poco.

—Si de algo nos sirve esto—comentó Hermione, quien iba manejando—; es que quizás podamos sacarle algo de provecho a eso. No todos los días los dragones se inclinan frente a alguien.

* * *

 

Con todo el cuadro de malestar que llevaba a cuestas, apenas podía pensar. Estuvo muy tentado en buscar la ayuda en alguno de sus hermanos. Y hasta consideró su madre. El horror le resultó inexplicable. Consideró la idea de pedirle ayuda a su madre.  _ Su madre _ .

Pero la visita de Daenerys le resultó similar a un bálsamo curativo que le daba energías, de algún modo, para continuar. Se preocupaba por él, eso le agradaba. A la parte narcisista y egocéntrica de él, le gustaba. Significaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas mal, solo que… bueno, no era el momento.

Volvió a su cama, en la planta alta de la pequeña y estrecha casa, se recostó y no tardó en revisar los informes, los análisis de sangre de la cepa de viruela de dragón que tenía. No cuadraba con ninguna antes vista y si bien suponía que los dragones de Daenerys podían llegar a tener una versión vieja y letal de dicha enfermedad, la única forma de activarla era…

Bueno, creando artificialmente la enfermedad, combinando la cepa nueva con la anterior y exponerlo a él a ella para enfermarlo cuando fuese a cubrir a un compañero con los Vipertooth peruanos por falta de personal.

Tenía que averiguar quién, pero el laboratorio era casa de todos, cualquiera que supiera… y cualquier draconólogo sabía. Eso lo frustraba, lo decepcionaba saber que su enemigo podía estar ahí, ser un compañero de él.

Ahora, se vería obligado a reforzar medidas, a extremar precauciones y a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para evitar que una situación así volviese a pasar.

—Dejámelo a mí, pasado mañana te traeré la cura y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás de nuevo con la madre de tus hijos—Merula aseguró, guardando la muestra de sangre recién extraída.

—No son mis-Ella no es-

—Aceptarlo te hará un poco mejor, Weasley—rió yendo a la puerta de su casa, con barbijo, guantes y antiparras especiales aún puesto. Todo para no contagiarse—. Y por lo otro… habrá que ver cómo te las apañas.

—No sé qué hacer, a decir verdad. No me gusta las alternativas.

—Puedes buscar una excusa para hacer campamento en lo de la  _ muggle _ —sugirió.

—Eso no se vería bien.

—Tampoco su cuerpo muerto y los dragones, desaparecidos.

Charlie hizo silencio, acojonado ante la imagen mental. 

_ No, no más muertos. _

—Eres terrible.

—La práctica hace al Maestro.

Charlie resopló y se despidió de ella. Mal que le pesara, tenía razón. Pero tenía que hablar con Daenerys primero.Y con su jefe inmediatamente después. Obviando la obviedad obvia de que, antes que nada, debía mejorarse.

* * *

 

Cuatro días después, Charlie estaba en la cabaña nuevamente. No había nada en su apariencia que delatase que estuvo enfermo; aun así, lo percibía como frágil. Quiso ayudarlo hasta los sillones, pero él se negó con una leve sonrisa. Mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, lo escuchó reír por los dragones que parecía que se le habían subido encima. Drogon aún lo miraba con desconfianza, pero se le acercaba más y, al menos, no lo mordía. Rhaegal lo usaba de almohadón para dormir y Viserion era el más pedigueño en cuestión a las caricias. Charlie los complacía a cada uno como podía y Daenerys solo sonreía por verlos así a los cuatro, ver que podían confiar en alguien más que ella.

Cuando, al poco tiempo fue a sentarse a su lado, Charlie parecía más animado ya con más vitalidad en él. Le ofreció el té que aceptó para calentarse una mano a la vez, mientras con la otra, seguía complaciendo a Viserion. Daenerys tuvo que llamar al dragón blanco para que el pelirrojo tuviese un respiro. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?—la pregunta obligada en el momento adecuado.

—Mejor, aunque no quieren que vuelva al trabajo hasta dentro de unos días —Charlie sonrió la pregunta, por compromiso.Ella asintió y a él le pareció difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Hablé con Merula, me dijo que te puso al tanto sobre la idea de peligro que tiene ella.

—Sí; fue bastante categórica en dejar claro eso. Solo los dejo salir en contadas ocasiones. Y, debo admitir que se están portando bastante dóciles en comparación a otras oportunidades.

—Deben sentir el peligro, también.

—¿Tengo que preguntar por los cuidadores muertos por…?—Charlie le hizo un gesto negativo.

—No es algo excepcional, a diferencia de Ironbellies ucranianos inclinándose ante ti

Los ojos le brillaron con interés y ella tuvo que ahogar una risa.

—Así que te enteraste—hubo un tono casi musical en su observación.

—Puedo decir que te envidio, porque lo hago. Tener el respeto de un dragón, a ese nivel...—la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos, los hoyuelos que se le formaban por la sonrisa; parecía un niño pensando en su regalo de cumpleaños.

No se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que aflojó los músculos de su rostro para beber un sorbo. 

—Fue bastante impresionante, verlos tan de cerca. Son muy grandes.

—Y quizás los tuyos lleguen a esa altura, aunque no sé cuando—confesó, acomodandose un poco más en los sillones y bebiendo con tranquilidad, otro sorbo. Rhaegal apenas se quejó—. Esas chicas tienen un siglo y medio de vida, mínimo.

—¿Chicas?—preguntó y Charlie asintió.

—Las más grandes de tamaño son mujeres. Posiblemente sean madres, tambi-

Se detuvo a mitad de palabra y su rostro se tiño de rojo, recordando las palabras de Mérula. Genial, ahora ni siquiera podía pensarlas sin relacionarlas con eso. Daenerys lo miró, sin entender.

—No es la primera vez que me dicen que soy su madre; no hay problema.

—N-no es eso—replicó, hundiéndose en el asiento—. Merula dijo que-que- Nada.

A más rojo se ponía, más difícil le era pronunciar las palabras. Tuvo que estirar la mano y tocar la suya, llena de pecas de distintas tonalidades. El tacto lo hizo estremecerse y, a ella, deleitarse por esa reacción. Movió su dedo índice sobre el dorso de su mano, obteniendo el mismo resultado y un Charlie aún más rojo. Movió el meñique con suavidad y obtuvo lo mismo.

Soltó una risita tenue.

—P-para ya—pidió.

—Es… divertido—respondió se acomodó, subiendo las piernas al sillón y dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro, sintiendo un estremecimiento mayor.

—Te aprovechas d-de-de...—quiso decir, pero al no encontrar las palabras, enmudeció y resopló. Daenerys rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué te dijo Merula?

—N-nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme así?

—…

Tomó el silencio como un permiso y se quedó en el lugar, sintiendo como Viserion se acomodaba entre ellos y Rhaegal, y Drogon, bajaba del respaldo a las piernas encorvadas de su madre. El silencio reinó entre ellos y, lejos de ser algo incómodo, era placentero. Era de esos momentos que uno quería congelar por la eternidad, las sensaciones, los aromas, la musicalidad del momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Charlie moviese su cabeza y la dejara descansar sobre la de ella. Daenerys sonrió, quizás cómoda por tener un contacto más íntimo. Charlie, por su parte, no sabía como sentirse en lo absoluto.

—Dime qué te dijo—insistió

Daenerys estiró su mano y la crispó, enredando sus dedos entre los de Charlie.

—No vale la pena—descartaba la situación con una leve sonrisa, sin negarse a su tacto, a sentirla tan cerca como podía.

—Pero…

—Que tú eras la madre de mis hijos—con un gesto de la mano que tenían entrelazada, señaló a Rhaegal, asegurándose de que quede clara la intención de las palabras.

Daenerys se enderezó un poco y lo miró, Charlie le correspondió con cierta pereza. Sus ojos claros no le mentían. La albina soltó una pequeña risa, muy corta.

Incrédula.

—No sabía que era ella tu confidente y hablaban de esas cosas

—No lo es, solo le gusta molestar—aclaró, con el color subiéndose de nuevo—; nunca me apropié de la paternidad de tus dragones, ni planeo hacerlo. Son tuyos, yo solo los-

La carcajada que soltó puso en alerta a los tres dragones, que levantaron sus cabezas y miraron a todos lados. A Charlie le costó un poco más encontrarle la gracia en sus palabras, para acompañarla en las risas.

* * *

 

—Entonces ¿estás seguro que fue intencional?

—Nadie se tomaría ese trabajo y lo haría sin segundas intenciones—le aclaró.

Tercera taza de té, esta vez, Daenerys miraba como Charlie esperaba a que la pava hirviese sobre la hornalla. Intercambiaban miradas en el entretanto y alguna charla casual. Él, para variar, la estaba poniendo al día de la situación. Sin medias tintas.

Por lo que tenía era que, muy poco después de la última visita que le dio, como excepción, tuvo que cubrir una falta imprevista dentro de los cuidadores de los Vipertooth peruanos. A la mañana siguiente, despertó ya con los primeros síntomas, que se fueron agravando conforme pasaban las horas.

—No es la primera vez que pasa, ya se habían querido reservar los primeros resultados genéticos de los  _ chicos _ , pero gracias a Barny, se evitó que me sacaran del caso y, al contrario, me dejaron dedicarme por completo—le relató casi con una distancia aséptica de la situación. 

Ella asintió, para darle pie a que continúe.

—No hizo falta sumar dos y dos, para volver a sospechar. Tengo todas las precauciones tomadas para cuidar un Vipertooth sin enfermarme de muerte… Pero solo para las cepas actuales. Y no llegó ninguno nuevo estos últimos cinco años. Así que sospeché y le pedí a Merula que hiciera análisis.

—¿Y?

—tus  _ chicos  _ dieron positivo como portadores de la enfermedad; así que cualquiera que tuviese acceso a las muestras de sangre…

—Podría haber trabajado en una variante de la viruela de dragón para ¿sacarte el caso?—Charlie asintió y la pava comenzó a chillar de que había alcanzado el hervor— ¿Eso se puede?

—Sí, lleva su tiempo; pero la primera extracción de sangre que les hice es de cuando llegaron a la reserva, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué crees que quiera o quieran hacerte esto?—inquirió—; porque parece que se va alejando ya de querer conseguir la fama solamente. Es demasiado querer matarte para quedarse con este caso.

Charlie suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. La otra opción que se me ocurre no me gusta para nada.

Daenerys se tensó y ellos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de circunstancias. No, por supuesto que no le gustaba la idea, pero ella sabía que lo decía de la pura simpatía que le tenía, de los sentimientos que le guardaba.

—Me encontraron.


	12. Flatmates

La madrugada siguiente, Charlie estaba entrando en la cabaña con un solo bolso deportivo, acompañado de Barnaby y Merula. El primero ocupó el lugar de vigilante y no se movió mucho de la puerta de entrada. Merula se paseó por la cabaña con ceremonia militar, repartiendo hechizos a diestra y siniestra. 

Si bien la cabaña tenía espacio para cuatro personas en una situación común, Merula amplió los espacios internos de la casa para que haya más espacio e intimidad (argumentó que si la convivencia se hacía difícil, iban a necesitar ese espacio extra), más luz y transformó la habitación que era usada para puestas en comunes para que fuera un laboratorio funcional como el de la Central.

Entre los cambios realizados, ahora había una biblioteca en la habitación de Charlie con libros de su investigación y otra en la sala de estar con libros para pasar el rato. Ahora, las dos habitaciones tenían camas tamaño king y aún había espacio para dos o tres camas más. Las ventanas fueron promovidas a ventanales y si bien no dejaba de tener ese aire rústico, ahora estaba un poco más sofisticado.

—¿Es necesario tanto? —se quejó Charlie observando el trabajo a medida que lo realizaba.

—Shh, no hables mientras estoy en pleno proceso creativo, Weasley —retó ella, sacando risas de Daenerys, por lo bajo.

—No sabía que podían hacer este tipo de cosas—acotó en un susurro.

—Las hace porque le encanta demostrar que es una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos—le explicó.

—¿Lo es?

—Soy experto en dragones, no en las capacidades mágicas de las brujas—se encogió de hombros, sacándole una risa de la que se sintió orgulloso.

Ni ella ni los dragones se separaban mucho de Charlie en esos momentos, por miedo de quedar atrapado en una de esas transformaciones. Nunca habían visto un despliegue de magia de ese estilo y a ese nivel y, sin dudas, era maravilloso. Eran los momentos donde uno podía creer que existían las hadas madrinas.

Terminó cuando el sol estaba empezando a despuntar con la seguridad de que, solo por dentro era más amplia, sino que que además, estaba protegida a prueba de todo. Hasta hicieron un encantamiento Fidelio, donde el Guardián era el mismo Charlie.

—Ni la registrarán en los mapas ahora—le aseguró Merula a Daenerys—; la chimenea está habilitada para comunicarse con cualquiera que esté adherida a la red y habilitada de la misma manera, pero solo pueden viajar de ida a la oficina del jefe, a la entrada de la reserva, a la casa de cada uno de nosotros, a la de Charlie y a la de su prolífica familia.

—Shell Cottage, Grimauld Place y The Burrow, en otras palabras —le aclaró Charlie ante la mirada interrogante.

—Gracias, Merula—expresó Daenerys a la mujer, que se puso rígida

—C-callate—emitió con brusquedad—; no mueran.

—Pelearé con uñas y dientes, no te preocupes—Charlie sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, poniendo más rígida a la mujer. 

Con Barnaby fue más fácil, les respondió abrazando a los dos y avisandoles que no quería que se cortará el contacto. Charlie ni se molestó en aclararle que aún se verían en el trabajo, pero… lo importante era la intención que él tenía.

Al cerrarse la puerta, los cinco intercambiaron una mirada y Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a acomodar mis cosas—le avisó—; y creo que después, dormiré. 

. . . . .

Tendría que agradecer la inteligencia y el común acuerdo de decidir que Charlie no durmiese en la habitación de al lado. Esa noche fue terrible para Daenerys. La sensación de ser perseguida le recordaba a todos los años en los que se tenía que ir de imprevisto de algún lugar con Viserys porque los habían encontrado. 

El despertarse en el medio de la noche, agarrando muy pocas cosas, tomar la mano de su hermano y salir corriendo. El esquivar la muerte por unos pocos segundos, muy escasos que, de lo contrario, hubiesen significado su muerte. El deseo de su hermano de despertar su lado  _ veela  _ para convertirse en un arma y poder dar algo de pelea mientras escapaban. Algo que nunca ocurrió.

No pudo dormir bien esa noche, el terror y la posibilidad estaban ahí, por más que Merula haya encantado el lugar, por más que Charlie se mostrará relajado. La idea seguía estando ahí. ¿Qué pasaba si se despertaba y él estaba muerto? ¿Si quienes le quisieron hacer daño estaban ahí, amenazándola con los dragones?

Las pesadillas hicieron que se despertara una y otra vez, sintiendo que no había dormido en lo absoluto, sintiéndose más cansada. Para cuándo el sol salió, ella seguía peleando con sus demonios. 

—¿Estás bien, Dany?—preguntó Charlie cuando ella se resignó a dormir y salió a acompañarlo para el desayuno.

Ella negó con la cabeza, estoica.

—Mala noche—respondió.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? Me asegurare de que no escuches nada si es necese-

—No, estoy bien… dormiré siesta más tarde o algo—musitó, apenas dándole una mirada a unos waffles recién hechos que tenían buena pinta, pero su estómago se moría por no comer.

—Puedo pedirle a Mérula algunas pociones para dormir, si necesitas.

—¿Tienen de eso? ¿Existe?—Charlie la miró con cierta obviedad, pero asintió.

—Hay pociones para casi todo.

La vio apenas probar bocado e intentó ofrecerle alternativas, pero se negó a todas. Se excuso diciendo que era normal y que se le iba a pasar, solo tenía que esperar.

Charlie tuvo que quedarse al margen, pese a que la idea no le gustaba. No podía verla así, se le revolvía el estómago y las propuestas e ideas para ayudarla se acumulaban, aún sabiendo que no llegarían a ningún lado.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer?—preguntó, por décimo quinta vez, cuando logró sentarla en los sillones para hablar del tema con un poco más de claridad, cuando los dragones habían salido a hacer a disfrutar un poco del aire que se estaba estableciendo como otoñal.

Daenerys le dio una de esas miradas que estaban cargadas de hastío para ese entonces. Él lo sabía, ella también. Entendían la situación y las intenciones del otro y aún así…

Ella suspiró, intentando mantener la calma. Buscando alguna idea, alguna solución.

—Sí, háblame de tus hermanos—Charlie la miró, inseguro. Daenerys no demostró duda y él aflojó un poco ante ello.

—Éramos siete, seis hermanos y una hermana—comenzó, acomodándose en el asiento y subiendo sus piernas, para poder verla mientras hablaba.

Así, le habló de Ginevra (Ginny) que si bien era la menor y consentida por todos los hermanos y la madre incluida, sabía pararse frente al peligro y hacerle burla. Era inteligente como Bill o él, tenía la disciplina de Percy y la rebeldía de los gemelos; y el carácter propio de ser la única mujer criada entre hombres.

—Ya llegaré a ellos—aclaró ante la duda. 

—Mientras no digas que ellos tenían las características de ella, no hay problema—Charlie sonrió.

Después, vendría Ron, quien tenía una inteligencia parecida a la de Bill y un buen corazón. Fue el que presentó a la familia a Harry y a Hermione. Fue el prefecto de su clase.

—Es un logro que se le otorga a los mejores estudiantes de su año, de cada casa. También tiene que ver con el que mejor represente a su casa a esa edad. Tiene ciertos beneficios, así como responsabilidades.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —preguntó trémula, a sabiendas que la respuesta no iba a ser buena.

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Murió en la guerra, en la última batalla, protegiendo a Harry. Algo que hizo desde que lo conoció pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Apenas tenía diecisiete cuando eso pasó. Los tres eran muy jóvenes para todo eso. El último año ni siquiera estuvo en casa porque estuvo escondido con ellos, escapando de Voldemort al tiempo que buscaban una manera de destruirlo.

Los ojos azules parecían dos lagunas rojas con ganas de llorar, pero Charlie logró evitarse la escena.

—Todavía extraño las partidas de ajedrez que teníamos.

—Oh, lo siento...—él negó con la cabeza, se secó las posibles lágrimas con el borde de su mano y continuó.

Le seguían los gemelos, Fred y George. George perdió una oreja cuando intentaron sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos y llevarlo a Grimauld Place cuando cumplió los diecisiete años. Esa falta era la única forma de distinguirlo de Fred, aunque aún así se las arreglaban para disimular ese detalle. Revoltosos, rebeldes que se adherían a cualquier causa que les parezca justa y se salían con la suya por su inteligencia y sentido del humor. Hace unos años, pusieron una tienda de chascos en Diagon Alley que lograron con sus ahorros y con galeones que les dio Harry por su premio al torneo de los Tres Magos (aunque eso último, su madre no lo sabe) George es el que tenía más corazón y bondad que Fred; pero era Fred el que tenía más iniciativa.

Daenerys sonrió, intentando preguntarse cómo se sentiría realmente tener hermanos… mejores que Viserys, en este caso. Y criarse con un pequeño ejército como lo hizo Charlie. Le hacía gracia imaginarse todos niños pelirrojos, pecosos, corriendo de un lado para otro. Se acomodó para mirarlo mejor, imitándolo en subir las piernas al sillón.

Le seguía Percy, a quien ya conocía. Y después venía él. 

—Bill es el mayor, por dos años. Es curse-breaker y, ahora, se la pasa viajando por el mundo, buscando aventuras junto a Jacob y Eliza, amigos que compartimos; es todo lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser, fue el primer prefecto de la familia y casi termina como Premio Anual; pero yo le gané en esa—hubo un poco de orgullo en eso—. Hoy por hoy está casado con Fleur y creo que van a tener un niño en abril próximo. Hace bastante que no hablo bien con él, pero… no deja de ser uno de mis mejores amigos, por cursi que pueda sonar.

Daenerys rió un poco.

—En absoluto, ya me hubiese gustado tener una relación así con Viserys o haber conocido a Rhaegar— respondió ella. Charlie le sonrió.

—Sí, hasta que tienes que pelearte todas las mañanas por ser el primero el que entra al baño.

—¿Y todos tus hermanos tienen pareja? ¿O solo Bill?—preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Entonces tocó hacer más hincapié en Fleur, revelando que ella tenía sangre de veela también; habló de Audrey, a novia de Percy a la que no conocía bien, pero le agradaba; de Angelina, la ex de Fred pero la actual de George; mencionar a Hermione de nuevo, pero como pareja de Fred (lo cual fue una sorpresa porque no imagino que una chica tan recta estuviese con alguien que fue descrito como un bromista); y mencionar a Harry, como pareja de Ginny.

—Pero ninguno tiene su relación tan bien establecida como la de Bill y Fleur. Ellos son los únicos que están casados; los otros están de novios o viviendo el momento, depende de quien hables —sintetizó al final.

—Entonces se puede decir que tu madre tiene la cuota de nietos y futuros nietos cubierta.

Charlie rió.

—Sí, se puede decir eso—sonrió, asintiendo—; aunque creo que dejó de insistir respecto a ese tema porque vio mi falta de interés… hasta el momento, por-bueno-tu sabes.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas y Daenerys sonrió.

 


	13. Convivencia

Aquella noche donde tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, Daenerys caminó por la cabaña en puntas de pie, para asegurarse de no despertar a Charlie. En su cabeza se amontonaban las palabras de Aurel, las historias del propio Charlie, los eventos extraños sucedidos en el último tiempo.

¿Dejaría a Charlie encargarse de ello solo? Él era una víctima de la situación que ella provocó. Que ella trajo al decidir tomar las riendas de su vida y, hasta el momento, solo estaba dejando que él se encargara de respaldar su historia, de que el trío legal se encargara de armar una alternativa para que pudiese ganar la acusación contra ella y no le hicieran perder recuerdos sobre esto que estaba viviendo.

Observó la moneda de oro que Barnaby le entregó aquél día, hasta él mismo desconfiaba d la gente del santuario ¿por qué? Más él, que era uno de los que menos sabían de la situación actual y real. Ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre y la creía una simple _muggle_. Y aún así, se preocupaba por protegerla. Seguramente porque Charlie lo hacía y, al ser amigos, él también lo haría.

Hasta Mérula la ayudaba y le advertía del peligro, posiblemente, por la misma razón que Barnaby lo hacía. Para ayudar a Charlie cuando él no podía ayudarla. Porque él cayó por haberse involucrado en su historia, por intentar protegerla. Alguien que no tenía porqué hacerlo y, sin embargo lo hacía, porque tenía buen corazón, buenas intenciones.

Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la entreabrió un poco, para verlo dormir con la almohada en el piso y completamente destapado. Más allá de la ternura que le despertaba esa imagen, veía al hombre que estaba haciendo lo que estaba a su alcance por mantenerla a salvo, por cuidar a sus dragones.

Simplemente, no podía dejar que lo hiciera solo. Más cuando ella se dijo que tomaría las riendas de su propia vida.

No podía quedarse sentada y esperar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar alguna manera de ayudarlo a él y ayudarse a sí misma.

La pregunta sería ¿cómo?

* * *

 

Se hizo un poco rutinaria, pero nunca tediosa, la convicencia de ellos. Charlie solía despertarse temprano y preparar el desayuno para ambos, y se encargaba de darle la primera comida a los dragones antes de marcharse para la Central de la reserva y fingir un día normal de trabajo. Cuando ella se despertaba, llevaba a los dragones afuera algunas horas y supervisarlos mientras jugaban o se relacionaban con el entorno, cuando se cansaba, volvía al interior y se metía a la habitación de él, a examinar la biblioteca y leer alguno de sus libros, a ver qué información podía sacar de compilaciones, descripciones, métodos y teorías de los dragones y los procedimientos que se hacían cuando los estudiaban o cuidaban. También le pidió a Hermione, libros que compilaran las leyes e historias. Ella y Rowan le trajeron suficientes como para mantenerse entretenida por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Charlie se desocupaba del trabajo de laboratorio, acudía a la cabaña para llevar un registro del estado físico y psíquico de los dragones, llegando a proponerles juegos y ver cómo éstos se manejaban. Así descubrió a Viserion como el más habilidoso de los tres, a Drogon como el de las soluciones “simples” y Rhaegal el que menos interés y ganas le ponía al asunto. Algo que ya se perfilaba en las actitudes normales de ellos, pero ahora tenía posibilidad de demostrar con pruebas más técnicas y oficiales que una simple descripción de su comportamiento. Ella lo acompañaba y asistía, buscando aprender y estimular su cerebro para ver si alguna idea interesante se le caía.

Los días que venía Percy, Rowan y Hermione, Charlie los traía a la hora del almuerzo y ellos se marchaban por la red flú hasta la central. En un principio, lucieron sorprendidos al respecto (aunque tanto Charlie como Daenerys acordaron mantener ciertos detalles en privado de por qué o cómo atacaron a Charlie y pusieron en peligro la vida de los dragones), pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse y empezar a pujar, de nuevo, por la idea de que ella se presente como quién es realmente y no como quien pretende.

A lo que Daenerys se negó en reiteradas ocasiones.

—No obstante, si es el único argumento posible que nos quedase estando ya en el juicio… —Daenerys suspiró—; no quedaría otra. Pero insisto, preferiría que eso no suceda. Complicaría el juicio en cuestión de horas; y no por los argumentos.

A ninguno le gustaba aquello, pero accedieron. Hermione fue la encargada de diseñar el caso-pantalla, con todas sus alternativas; mientras Rowan afinaba los detalles de la versión verdadera. Percy las supervisaba y mantenía un canal de comunicación constante y sonante con los investigadores del Ministerio de Magia Rumano.

Al no estar Charlie sujeto a un horario y a quedarse más tiempo con ellos, podía relacionarse mejor con los dragones y prever ciertas situaciones. Le enseñó a Daenerys como cuidarles las garras y a qué estar atenta por si se enfermaban, y como tratarlos en caso de que lo hicieran. Y, tras cenar, Charlie se metía en el laboratorio a continuar con el trabajo dejado a la mañana.

—Bueno—le expresó una mañana, sobre el desayuno, Daenerys levantó la vista de su taza de café—, ya no queda ninguna duda desde el plano científico; tus dragones son, sin duda, dragones de la antigüedad.

Ella apuró a dejar la taza sobre la mesa para aplaudir.

—¿Ahora que sigue?—inquirió mientras Charlie terminaba de hacer reverencias y daba un sorbo a su propia taza.

—Investigar y detallar el ritual que hiciste—respondió enseguida—; luego, registrar tus caracteristicas mágicas y etnicas, como descendiente de los Valyrios y parte  _ veela  _ para asentar bajo qué condiciones se dio esto.

Hizo gesto de señalar a los tres dragones, que ahora tenían la altura similar a un gato adulto de gran tamaño. Los aludidos lo miraron en respuesta y Charlie los saludó, levantando su taza antes de darle un sorbo. 

—¿Me harás exámenes?

—Algunos, sí; quizás tenga que llevarte a la central para eso, aunque tomaré recaudos.

_ Interesante _ , se preguntó qué podía llegar a sacar de ahí cuando fuesen.

* * *

Era divertida la convivencia, algunas veces; sobretodo cuando le tocaba presenciar las conversaciones en directo de Charlie con su madre o el tal Bill. En realidad, con cualquiera de sus hermanos bastaba para verlo más distendido y no tan en pose de científico-draconologo. Los chistes tontos del momento, los comentarios con doble sentido, la extrema tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas… era como ver al Charlie serio y recto del trabajo que discutía con su jefe sin dudarlo para mantener su posición respecto a su trabajo o el caso que llevaba. Tampoco era el Charlie hiper-protector que buscaba extremar precauciones para mantenerla segura a ella y a los dragones, o el obsesionado por éstos últimos.

Era un Charlie distinto y le divertía verlo.

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir para tu cumpleaños a casa este año?¿y las fiestas este año?—la voz, en tono casi histérico, de su madre se llegó a oír en su habitación. Los tres dragones levantaron la cabeza y miraron, siendo Drogon el único que gruñó—. No puedes dejarnos plantados por tu trabajo ¿Mira si es la última navidad que tu padre y yo pasamos juntos?

Algunos murmullos, algo de silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estás viviendo en el santuario? Charlie, querido, apoyo tu entusiasmo por tu trabajo, pero creo que lo estas-

—Má, no —la voz de Percy sonaba de fondo. 

Silencio, llegó a oír la exclamación de “¿Una chica?” incrédula, por parte de la Sra. Weasley. Daenerys contuvo la risa y decidió asomarse a ver. Para cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se encontró con un Charlie con el rostro más rojo que nunca, mirándola como si fuera un nene puesto en penitencia.

—Entonces...—Daenerys sonrió—¿cuando cumples años?

Charlie rió, agradecido por ese gesto, pero aún así, no se atrevió a verla.

—Doce de diciembre—respondió—; faltan dos meses para eso, pero a mi madre le gusta preparar algunas cosas con anticipación.

Ella asintió, conforme y antes de recibir alguna respuesta, apuró el paso para su habitación, anunciando que iba a dormir.


End file.
